Life's little Surprises
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - Sir Plucky has no cubs of his own but fate turns in his favour and he and his two closest friends find themselves with an unusual task. WARNING: Violence may accure in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Part I

The moon rose high in the sky with jewel like stars twinkling about it. Far below in the forest everything was quite except for the wind whistling through the trees. Then heavy panting broke the perfect silence of the forest. A female gummi with golden yellow fur and hair wearing a white dress ran through the forest clutching a small bundle close to her. She ran never slowing down until she reached the edge of the forest there she placed the bundle down in a bush and whispered "Goodbye my son Cammi, may someone find you and keep you safe from the evil that seeks you" then she kissed the cub head and placed a note in his blanket and ran off again.

The sun slowly crept over the tops of the mountains in the distance it was morning. Out on the plain just outside the forest a thick blue fog drifted about in the atmosphere then eventually took the form of a castle, Gummadoon.

The hard, solid doors to its entrance opened and three knights rode out. At the head rode Sir Plucky followed by Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus they were riding out to check the area making sure no humans were around. They entered by the side of the forest and began riding around but after searching nearly the whole forest and finding no one they headed back to Gummadoon. They came to the edge of the forest and below them lay Gummadoon. A slight rustle caught their attention and Sir Plucky rode over to investigate it. Using his staff he pushed away some of the branches to reveal a small, brown cub wrapped in a cream blanket staring up at him.

"What is it?" said Sir Gumlittle.

Sir Plucky got off his unicorn and picked up the small cub, which gurgled at him as he cradled the cub close to him.

He noticed that when he moved the cub closer to him a note fell out onto the ground. He bent down and picked it up and read "To who ever finds my cub"

Sir Plucky looked down at the cub squirming around in his arms and saw that it was smiling back at him. He walked back over to his unicorn and mounted it then turned to Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle and showed them the cub in his arms. 

"Où is it's mother?"

"I don't know, but she left this note" said Sir Plucky handing the note to Sir Blastus.

Sir Blastus took the note, which read:

To whoever finds my son, Cammi.

I can no longer protect him from the evil that seeks him. To find out what evil seeks him look for the name Tarquan. Using myself as a decoy I can lure the evil away from him. All I ask is you can keep him safe until I return for him.

His loving mother Meloni

"Qui shall we do with him?" said Sir Blastus

"Take him back to Gummadoon," said Sir Plucky looking down at the cub again.

The cub yawned and squirmed closer and fell asleep.

The knights rode the short distance to Gummadoon and headed straight to the Councillors Tower. Upon entering they found Councillor's Wooddale and Berrybaum in conversation at the other end of the hall. They approached them Sir Plucky still holding the cub, which was now sucking on its thumb. The councillor's turned round when they saw the knights, but looked rather confused when they saw Sir Plucky carrying a cub. 

"We found this cub alone in the forest with this note" explained Sir Plucky.

Councillor Berrybaum took the note and read it aloud then looked at the cub in Sir Plucky's arms.

"Is it injured?" said Councillor Wooddale. 

"We didn't look, but it doesn't appear to be" said Sir Gumlittle.

Councillor Wooddale took the cub from Sir Plucky to get a better look at it, but the cub stirred and began to cry. 

"What's the matter with him?" said Sir Gumlittle.

"I don't know," said Councillor Wooddale handing the cub back to Sir Plucky.

As soon as the cub landed back in Sir Plucky's arms it ceased crying and began giggling. 

"Awww, La cub likes you Sir Plucky," said Sir Blastus.

The cub turned round onto its front and stared at Sir Blastus and smiled when he looked at him. Then stretched out its arms and grabbed hold of his fingers and began laughing. 

"Then since it likes you and is only quiet for you it is your responsibility to look after it?" said Councillor Berrybaum.

"WHAT?!" said the knights in unison.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think of this.


	2. Every cub got to have his day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gummi bears, though I would like to point out that this story is a hundred years in the future making it 1470. 

Part II

"WHAT?!" said the knights in unison.

"We, err...I can't look after a cub I don't have the time" replied Sir Plucki.

"Gummadoon is under no immediate threat so for now you will look after the cub since it only lets you handle him" said Councillor Wooddale.

The cub giggled and slid out of Sir Plucki's arms onto the floor then crawled over to Sir Blastus. The cub stopped at his feet and sat down on the floor and stretched out his small arms.

"Cute" said Sir Blastus picking up the cub.

The cub chirped happily and climbed up onto his shoulder and looked at Sir Gumlittle. The cub leaned over trying to get closer then fell off Sir Blastus shoulder onto the floor hitting his head on the floor. Everyone turned to the cub expecting it to cry but instead he just rubbed his head got to his feet and smiled then ran across the hall occasionally falling over.

"Petit enfant come back"

With that the knights ran out of the hall after the little cub leaving the councillors somewhat amused at the situation.

Cammi ran out of the hall occasionally falling over due to lack of balance. Upon reaching the stairs Cammi looked around then down the flight of stairs, but as he stuck out his foot it got caught on a board which sent Cammi flying down the stairs on the board.

"CAMMI" the knights shouted as Cammi went sliding down the stairs on a wooden board.

When the board reached the last step it tilted so Cammi went flying off the end onto the floor. 

Cammi got up a little dusty but it didn't bother him he was having fun. He ran around Gummadoon with the knights in pursuit always doing something to prevent them catching him until he wandered into the training grounds. He ran across the yard then looked behind him when he ran past some more knights and then fell flat on his flat onto the hard ground when he fell over one the knights staff's that had been left out. Cammi got up with tears pricked in his eyes and reached down and picked up the staff in his paw. Cammi rubbed his grazed knees with his other paw, his knees and elbows hurt and under normal circumstances he would of cried, but this object in his paw intrigued him. He swung it round and laughed this was fun. 

The knights came running into the training ground and just stood frozen when they saw Cammi. He was standing in the middle of the grounds with one of their training staff's in his hand and appeared to be perfectly fine with nothing except a few grazes on his knees which didn't seem to be bothering him which was amazing in its self considering how close he'd been to breaking his neck that afternoon. 

Sir Plucki advanced on Cammi and caught the staff in his hand as Cammi swung round. He had a grin on his face and was laughing. Sir Plucki took the staff from Cammi and Cammi looked at him with interest seeing what he was doing. Sir Plucki held the staff in his hand and placed one end on the ground, as soon as it touched the ground Cammi had clambered up it until he was at eye level with him. Sir Plucki looked at Cammi who just smiled happily at him, then jumped onto him and hugged him. Sir Plucki looked stunned for a moment before gathering the cub up in his free hand. He walked over to one of the other knights and handed him the staff then walked over to Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle.

Cammi lay asleep in Sir Plucki's arms the afternoon's events were taking their toll on the young cub.

"He's very strong," said Sir Gumlittle.

"And fast" added Sir Blastus.

Sir Plucki just looked down at the sleeping cub in his arms, he looked so calm and innocent then Cammi snuggled closer and murmured something just recognisable and loud enough for the knights to hear, which left all of them shocked and speechless it was "Dadda"

TBC…


	3. A new found ability

Part III

__

10 ½ years later

Cammi walked across the training rounds with Sir Plucki, he was now fourteen years old had been training since he was five years old. 

Sir Plucki had told Cammi when he was thirteen years old who his mother was and that he wasn't his father, but still Cammi called him his dad since he had been around him nearly all his life.

Cammi had made a sword when he was twelve years old, it was a hobby of his but couldn't lift them since it was too big and heavy for him. 

Then in secret he made one for when he was older and strong enough to lift one. The sword had a fine sharp blade, about a metre long from the hilt of his sword. The hilt was made of silver with an amethyst set in it then engraved on the blade near the hilt was his name. 

Cammi walked through the gates to the knights training ground, his staff in his hand as he made his way over to his foster father ready for his training. He crossed the hard, dusty ground of the training ground passing several fighting beams and knights training with their staff's and loading it with a sleeping drug when he reached Sir Plucki.

The two climbed on the fighting beam and dropped into fighting stances as the spinning machines began to spin and the two began to train. 

Sir Plucki had just of recent been giving Cammi a variety of training each of his opponents being at different strength and skills. 

Cammi dodged and blocked some of Sir Plucki's attacks, he had a very good balance being on the fighting beam but his main problem was that he kept forgetting to duck or dodge the spinning machines as it hit him and knocked him off the fighting beam. He went flying to the other end of the training ground, luckily not hitting anything as he dropped his staff and landed roughly on the ground a few metres away from it giving himself a few scratches on his hands and up his arm. He recovered from his fall and saw another knight charging at him, which he recognised as Sir Gumlittle. He knew himself that he wouldn't reach his staff in time and began to slightly panic. He reached behind him in panic trying to find something, his hand grasped something long and heavy, but he didn't care he picked it up and swung it at Sir Gumlittle. 

The sword crashed down into Sir Gumlittle staff and got wedged there. 

Cammi pulled hard and it came loose and using the moment while his opponent was still stood stunned brought it down again and disarmed him. Cammi panted heavily and realised that all their eyes were on him then looked at the sword in his hand. He just stood staring at it and as he did a swell of emotions mixed up inside him, shock and happiness. After several years of making swords and not being able to pick them up it had finally happened, he stood there with the sword in his hands as he watched his foster father and Sir Blastus approach him. 

"Well done" said Sir Plucki.

"Thanks" replied Cammi nervously as he lowered the sword back down on the ground again. 

"Vous enlever, a sword" said Sir Blastus.

"Yes" replied Cammi.

The groups of knights were beginning to discuss Cammi's improvements and achievements when they heard a loud rumbling noise above them in the sky. 

The rumbling in the clouds surprised everyone in Gummadoon since judging by the signals of the sky there wasn't suppose to be any rain or thunder. The rumbling grew louder, but the colour of the sky remained blue with white clouds never changing to form a grey cloud that threatened to open and let the rain pour down onto the ground. A wind began to form whipping past everyone wildly making them shiver with cold as the clouds began to form into twisters. Eventually droplets began to drop to the ground marking it as several more came down before the rain then began bucketing down to the ground. 

Cammi could see that it was raining but also he could hear, see and feel tiny little stones, clatter on the ground all around him. They were white almost like crystal's, hail was it's name, but they hurt liked he'd been cut or something, as he rubbed his cheek and went indoors with the rest of the knights. 

The Councillor stood from their place on one of the steps of the Councillor's doorway as they watched with worry, concern and suspicion as the clouds formed into different waves and twister with the clouds not once changing colour as they could clearly see that this was no ordinary storm, this was a storm done by magic, as all the gummi residents began to rush indoors. 

Meanwhile why this was happening, little did the gummi's know that someone was watching them as he smiled from underneath his cloak hood. 

"Soon, Cammi, soon" he whispered as it trailed off in the wind.

TBC…

Like it or not tell me in your review.


	4. Intruder beyond and keep your wits about...

Part IV

__

A few days later 

The stranger in the nearby forest watched the storm cause mayhem in Gummadoon, his smile never leaving his face as he flew his hood back revealing his scarred face. A scar was cut across his right eye leaving him blind, another scar ran down from his cheek to his throat and stopped just before his pulse. His cool round small black beady eye shimmered on the castle in front of him, his lips curled back in a snarl as he raised his hand and moved aside part of his black, greasy, short hair that came around his shoulders. He was a traitor to the, gummi's race, he was a human. The intruder's gaze left the castle and fell upon the amulet in his brown-gloved hand. 

The amulet was small in a shape of between a moon and a sun, it's colour a midnight blue with a few specks of white, an light blue aura surrounded it, by looking at it you could see it held magical power's. 

The intruder's snarl soon turned into a cruel, sadistic, cool and evil smile as he took the amulet from his hand and placed it around his neck.

All at once the intruder suddenly disappeared leaving no trace that he had been there except for the rustle of the few bushes and soft but barely noticeable footprints left behind on the wet ground as he made his way towards Gummadoon.

Cammi sat in his room completely bored out of his mind, his foster dad, Sir Plucky had gone to a meeting with the Councillor's to discuss something leaving Cammi all on his own. He had just finished practicing with his blunt sword as not to hurt himself as he placed the sword back upon the wall where he liked to display them.

The intruder had just finished climbing over the castle wall since the gates were closed as he walked along the balcony of the castle before going down some steps. He made sure to breathe shallowly as not to give himself away as he made his way swiftly across the yard, dodging the few gummi's that walked around in the area. He didn't where this gummi called Cammi was, all he knew was that he had been sent by his master to kill him. He climbed up some more steps and made his way along a well structured and lit corridor and guessed that he was near the Councillor's meeting room when he heard several voices coming from within a room with large wooden oak doors guarded by two gummi knights. He passed by them clutching his cloak so it wouldn't make contact with them and reveal he was there as he made his way down several corridors and turned many corner's when he finally came to a room where he thought Cammi might be with his foster dad as he knocked on the door.

Cammi had just finished putting the rest of his sword upon the wall when he heard a loud knock on the door and guessed it might be Sir Gumlittle when he thought to himself 

//but how could it be he was at a meeting with my dad// he thought as he went happily towards the door and opened it revealing nobody. He stepped out the doorway and began to look round when he felt someone pick him up and throw him back inside. Cammi landed on the cold, stone floor and immediately got up, a slight pain in his arm but he didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to know was what picked him up and threw him as he grabbed one his sword off the wall, which happened to be the one he special made for when he could lifted a sword. He watched the door close and knew he was armed with only his sword and his wits then. He listened intensively and could clearly hear the clitter, clatter of shoes walking around the room when he felt someone fist connect with his jaw sending him flying across the room.

Sir Plucky sat in the meeting room looking very worried, he couldn't explain it but he could feel something bad was happening to Cammi right this moment and wanted to go to him and was soon convinced when the Council heard a loud, high pitched scream ringing through the corridors. He immediately jumped to his feet and tore out the room, heading straight to their room where Cammi was, the rest following closely behind him.

Cammi however wasn't haven't such a good time, he had several purple, black bruised on his chest and down his arms, with a few green, yellow bruises on his face, a busted lip and now a broken jaw as he struggled to fight his opponent. He couldn't see his opponent but he knew that he was invisible as he tried to listen intensively with high caution and alert to where he might be occasionally lashing his sword out into thin air. As he listened he could hear his foster father and several other gummi running down the corridor and thanked whatever spirits were listening that they had heard his cries for help. He hadn't realised that he had slightly dropped his guard when he felt his opponent's fist connect with his stomach he fell to the ground clutching it but at the same time lashed out his sword. Cammi could feel his sword cut through something and heard the cries of pain from his opponent before he came visible, clutching his throat as his amulet fell to the floor. He watched as his opponent fell onto his knees gasping for air as blood gushed from his throat and all over the floor before his arms fell down to his sides, his face went deathly pale as he flung forward onto the floor, dead. Cammi was relieved that he defeated him by cutting his throat, as he cast his sword by the side of his feet and fell onto his knees and fell flat on to his face. He was about to slid into unconscious when he saw his foster father kicked down the door since his opponent had locked it and rush towards him when he then saw blackness and went unconscious. 

Sir Plucky raced across the room and picked up his adopted son Cammi and began to shake him slightly. When he didn't receive an answer he picked up his son and carried him to the medical ward, fearing the worst for him, he was also accompanied by Councillor Wooddale leaving the rest of them to deal with the human.

Sir Blastus, Sir Gumlittle and some other knights slowly started gathering round the human on the floor laying in his own puddle of blood. Sir Blastus used his staff and nudged the human and soon saw he was dead seeing the blood still seeping out from the human's neck. 

The remaining knights soon removed the body while Sir Blastus walked over to Councillor Berryboum to see what he had picked up when Councillor Berryboum said

"He used an invisibility amulet" he whispered examining the amulet in his hand.

Sir Plucky barged into the medical ward followed by Councillor Wooddale as he called for immediate assistance as he placed Cammi on one of the nearby examining table's. He felt afraid and worried for his son who could be at the brink of death as several assistance came rushing round Cammi and assisted him, Sir Plucky not once leaving his side.

The magical storm still hung over Gummadoon never wavering. It had now been a week since the human intruder had entered the castle and Cammi was surprisingly enough in perfect health he'd recovered by the very next morning from all his injuries and physicians could give no explanation had it had happened.

The Councillors were on their ongoing quest to find information on Tarquans but over the years they had found nothing not even a trace on what they were. 

Rain still spattered on the ground and drummed against the windows as the sun sleepily crept up over the hills that morning. Everything seemed quite, no bustling around, no cub's laughter, and no birds singing just complete silence. It was to wet to go out so Cammi spent much of his time in library in the sections he was allowed, but now he'd read nearly all of those and his child curiosity had driven him to look in the restricted sections. Here he could only go if an adult accompanied him and even then he could only read books that he was given which was rare. He was lucky today because no one had come into the library there was only him so with his lamp in his hand he tiptoed into the restricted sections. He snuck to the back where the shadows loomed and walked up and down the bookcases. Nothing really looked that interesting here and the books were covered in dust, which probably meant not many gummi's came in here. He wandered round cautiously listening for adults but there were none, eventually finding nothing Cammi turned round to leave when something hit him on the head knocking him to the floor. Rubbing his head and opening his eyes he saw an old, tattered book lying on the floor infront of him. He picked it up and blew the dust off the cover, but instantly regretted it because his eyes began o water and he coughed. After wiping the rest of the heavy dust off the cover and bringing his lamp over he read the title of the book, The Best Forgotten Ancients. The title intrigued the cub's curiosity so he sat down on the floor and as he placed his hand on the cover it flew open flicking past the pages to the back of the book then lay open on one the world's most darkest and deadliest demons, the Tarquans. 

Cammi gazed down at the open book then slowly began to read time seemed to stop as he read of the horrors these things had done. They were awful and he would have closed the book if the story about a Gummi Knight standing up against this evil hadn't seemed somehow familiar. 

Slight noises began around him and Cammi jumped thinking it might be an adult then his heart stopped when he heard laughter that to seemed familiar and he began frantically searching around him for the source. Slowly his attention drew back to the dusty, old book as he realised that was where it came from, he shook in fear as a ghostly figure took form infront of him out of the book. 

The figure took the form of a human, but by looking at it more closely Cammi knew it was not. Its hair was long and spiky and its face didn't resemble one more like an ape except the skin around the eyes sunk in and was grey and the eyes themselves were glowing red. The hands had long, sharp, black claws sticking out from them. Then Cammi looked at bit lower and noticed a small, black tail curled around its waist and finally its bottom half didn't resembles one because even though their tunic prevented him seeing fully he could make out at a glance that it was an animals rear. 

Cammi just stood still, he couldn't move or speak he was so scared then his shuddered violently as this creature came up close to him and whispered, "So we meet at last, Cammi"

Cammi couldn't reply just stood where he was opened mouthed, but when the creature spoke it sent a chill down his neck and spine. The creature laughed then narrowed its eyes and looked Cammi in the eyes and said, " Soon, Cammi, soon"

"S-s-soon what?" Cammi stuttered out.

"Until I claim your life" it hissed back.

The creature howled then sucked itself back into the book, which then lunged itself at Cammi and landed in his open arms. 

Cammi stood momentarily stunned from the events then let out a scream and ran towards the exit with the book still in his arms. He reached the doors of the restricted section and tripped over, as he fell the book went flying out of his hands and landed on the floor infront of Councillors Berrybaum and Wooddale open on the page of the Tarquans. 

Cammi opened his eyes and saw that two gummi's were stood infront of him. He slowly looked up and saw the angry and concerned faces of the Councillors. He shakily got to his feet and stood before them still shaking trying to think of an explanation when Sir Plucky walked in. Cammi opened his mouth to try and explain but nothing came out his dad walked right up to him then noticed the book lying open on the floor and what it was about. Cammi didn't know why but all three of them where looking at him, but they no longer looked angry just concerned, which they had every right to be. Cammi had gone very pale and looked like he was going to be sick, his eyes were watery and he was shaking violently. 

Sir Plucky touched his shoulder and asked if he was all right and Cammi jumped he was nervous wreck.

"Cammi are you alright?" was all he could hear as a nauseous feeling crept over him and he collapsed on the floor. 

TBC…

Well what do you think? 

Please tell me in your review? 


	5. A new found hope

Part V- A new found hope

_Couple of hours later_

Cammi lay in his bed, he had been carried back since he collapsed just outside the restricted section of the library as he tossed and turned in his sleep. To Cammi he was living in a nightmare with the creature from the book. It came and kept whispering in a deathly, cold, evil voice that made him shudder, scream and want to wake up to see it was only a nightmare. Sweat beaded on his brows, his eyebrows knitted together, his face held a mask of concentration and fear, his small hands began to curl into small fists ready to lash out, his small form began to shake violently, his head occasionally turning sideways. 

Cammi stayed in that position for quite sometime then his heart began thumping in his chest when suddenly the creature appeared right infront of him he thrashed around trying to get away, but to no avail. 

The creature descended upon him and stuck one single claw through his chest aiming for his heart, but Cammi moved slightly so it missed. Then a bright light appeared and the creature vanished and all he could she then was a female Gummi with golden fur and hair wearing a white dress was cradling him and whispering "Be strong baby, mommy's here" 

Sir Plucki and his two closest friends Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle had been by Cammi's bedside since he had collapsed. 

They occasionally had to restrain him incase he hurt himself as he tossed around and threw punches into the empty air. 

Cammi muttered things from time to time, but all they could ever make out was "Who are you" or "What do you want" and "I'm scared"

His father went into a state of panic momentarily when Cammi had been thrashing around then fallen limp in his arms with barely a pulse and since then he'd been still ever since.

_An hour later_

Cammi was thrashing about again, his sheets were damp with sweat, his brow was blazing hot and tears streamed down his face, every now and then a wail would escape his lips and fresh tears would spill down his face. He could feel his nightmare slipping away along with the images of his mother from his mind and could feel someone restraining him for what reason he did not know when the creature suddenly came back into his mind, he bolted up right in bed screaming as his eyes flew open. His sight was very blurry due to his crying but he could hear his father voice near him. He turned round looking for his father with teary eyes, when he found him he flung himself into his arms and cried like a baby. 

Sir Plucki didn't know how to react at first Cammi had thrown himself at him and wrapped his arms around him and refused to let go and continued to cry hard. Slowly he responded and wrapped his arms around the obviously scared cub, whatever Cammi had seen or read was it really this bad. He'd never seen Cammi so upset or scared in all his life so whatever had happened must have been terrible to make him this scared. He was still cradling Cammi who was in a state of shock and fear when the two Councillors walked in and asked what he'd seen.

Cammi stayed silent for a few more moment before he gradually drew back from Sir Plucki and proceeded to tell them what he'd seen. He described the landscape being cold, black, ruined and cracked in several places, the ground separated in two and the air being foul. He continued his description of the grounds separating seeing himself on one side and then this strange creature he'd seen in the book on the other. 

Skulls and bones lay around his feet and everywhere, blood staining the black, coaled hard ground, the creature, dark and evil words, laughter and howls never ceasing. Fire rose between the gap separating the two when he described seeing the creature launching through it and attacking him and trying to stick it's long, filthy, black claws into his chest and pull out his heart and how it involuntary missed. 

Cammi stopped taking in a few more breaths and watched their eye's on him in shock, waiting for him to continue he proceeded again this time telling them he saw a light, then revealing a female gummi in a crystal white dress, gold fur and hair and was cradling someone in a cream blanket, and was whispering loving and caring words to him. Then suddenly without warning his dream had shifted back to the creature, his mother was lying dead nearby, her stomach cut open, her eye's were empty and emotionless while he was having the life choked out of him feeling the creature strong, bony, wrinkly, slimy, death-freezing, black skin hands against his neck. 

The creature's eyes were blood red, showing no emotion, merciless, pitiless and a cold- hearted blooded ruthless killer, it's lips curled into a evil like smile, baring it yellow mixed with blood stained teeth as it did so with smoke was fuming out of it's nostril's then described that he then woke up after that incident. 

A moment silent was heard in the room and Cammi then looked up from were his eye's had casted on the floor and saw the shocked and speechless faces of the knights and the Councillor's. 

"I saw my mother" said Cammi with a smile.

"Your..Your mother" said Sir Plucki surprised to which Cammi nodded happily.

"That dream you saw, it might be some sort of vision?" said Wooddale to which Cammi shrugged.

//Information on Tarquans we've been looking for years and he finds it within ten minutes// thought Councillor Wooddale as she looked at Cammi.

_A few more hours later (evening)_

Cammi was now up, dressed and walking about Gummadoon, but indoors since it was still raining. He looked at the sky and began to wonder whether it would ever stop raining seeing the grey, pink mixed with brown clouds, which kept showering down with rain and hail, occasionally hearing the odd thunder clap. 

Since Cammi's little incident in the library and with his nightmare, Cammi had to make sure he was in sight at least one of the adults which he didn't like as he liked to cause mischief around the castle. He began wondering around the corridors till he reached a certain room where he knew a few adults would be the libraries. 

Although he had read nearly every book in the area he was allowed to go, he decided that it would be best to read and hopefully time would pass and that it would stop raining. He entered the library and saw that there were a few adults around, some of the tables which were piled high with books as he began to make his way over to one of the bookcases when he tripped over the rug in the library making him stumble forward and collide into one of the table's nearby piled high with books. 

As soon as he made impact with the table the books which were neatly stacked began to wobble ever so slightly before falling on top of Cammi and going all over the floor along with the table which made a terrible bang disturbing the silence in the library.

"Cammi" he heard someone say. 

Cammi felt his heart freeze before he quickly stood up and looked at one of the Councillor's. 

"Sorry" he said and began stacking up the book again receiving a few looks from the other gummi's. 

He finished stacking them putting the last book on top before grabbing the book he wanted off the bookcase and tearing out the room. He reached outside the library and began running down the corridor to his room where he could read in peace without causing more trouble than necessary. 

_Next Morning_

Cammi had been woken early by his dad that morning to help patrol the forest since it had stopped raining and he immediately got up and got dressed and followed after his dad to the stable's. After saddling his unicorn and mounting it he and the knights rode off. 

Cammi was thankful that the rain had mostly stopped the sun was now out and the rain only came every now and then and even then it only drizzled

The group rode on into the forest but had noticed something quite remarkable the forest was dry and looked like it hadn't seen rain for months. Dead leaves littered the ground and crunched under the unicorn's hooves. The forest was quite there was no sound at all no animals scurrying along no wind blowing through the trees nothing. 

The ride out was uneventful and nothing was lurking around in the forest so the group headed back. They headed into a clearing in the forest not to far from Gummadoon it was covered in sunlight and was the only place in the forest that looked like it had seen any rain recently. When Cammi's unicorn reared up and chucked him off, which sent Cammi flying into the bushes at the other end of the clearing. Cammi stood up and brushed the leaves and twigs off him then shielded his eyes from the sunlight. The clearing had gone very dark and the only light in the clearing was focused on Cammi. He placed his hand on the bush to help him climb out then instantly pulled it away when the bush caught fire. Cammi just stood there bewildered for a moment then jumped out of the bush and ran to his unicorn. The fire followed him and the knights all the way out of the forest, but then could seemingly go no further and the rest of the fire spread and the whole forest edge caught fire.

"What caused that?" 

Cammi just continued to stare at the burning forest then at his hands. That bush had caught fire when he touched it but why what did he do.

The knights were all staring at him he knew that he could feel their eyes on him so he turned his unicorn around and started off for Gummadoon. Upon reaching the gates he looked back to see the knights riding towards him then looked at the forest. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide the forest was no longer burning in fact it looked like it had never been touched. 

"What's wrong, Cammi" said as he and the other knights approached him.

Cammi just pointed to the forest speechless he couldn't say anything. 

The knights also looked back at the forest and looked surprised they had seen the forest catch fire and now it appeared fine. 

They looked back at Cammi who looked absolutely terrified and guessed why, then they looked at some of the residents who were peering out shocked and surprised so evidently they had seen the forest to. 

Cammi rode into Gummadoon quickly and put his unicorn back into the stables then ran into the castle. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to talk to his father and the other knights and most of all the Councillor's. He sprinted up a flight of stairs an ran past his room but didn't go in because he knew that would be the first place his father would look for him and right now he wanted to be alone. He ran up into an old tower, he didn't know what it was used for just that no one ever came here as far as he was aware. 

Hours crept by and Cammi just crouched on the cold stone floor hugging his knees close to him playing over in his mind what had happened. Looking at of the window through teary eyes Cammi saw it must be about lunchtime so shakily he got to his feet and left the tower. He walked slowly down the corridor then out into the training grounds he walked across then past a troth where two unicorn's were, but as he pasted one nudged him and whinnied. He looked down at the floor and saw some feed in it so he picked it up and fed them, but just as he put the bag down the unicorn moved shoving him backwards. Cammi fell backwards and was unable to regain his balance and went crashing into several weapons stalls. 

They went crashing over and the sudden sounds sent the unicorns wild and they began to run round the ground. 

Cammi stood there not knowing really what to do when he saw the knights coming towards the grounds he began to panic. He looked at the stalls lying on the ground with the weapons sprawled out over the floor. Not really knowing whether he was strong enough but thought it worth an attempt he slid his fingers under the stall and lifted. 

Surprisingly enough it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be so he quickly pulled it up and then grabbed the next one as the knights walked in. 

Sir Plucki stopped the knights talking as they walked into the training grounds and looked to where he was staring the three were shocked Cammi was lifting one of the weapons stands up all by himself apparently with relative ease and still had some of the weapons in. 

They walked towards him as he grabbed the final stall of the floor and lifted it up. 

"Cammi"

Cammi had just placed the final stall back when he heard that and he turned to look at his father coming towards him. He picked up the remaining few weapons and placed them in the stall as his father reached him.

"Cammi, what's wrong?" 

Cammi started shaking he expected to get into trouble for this and all the strange events which he naturally blamed on himself made him get scared the only thing he could say was "I'm sorry" 

"Cammi?" his father said reaching out to him.

Cammi jumped back from him and looked at each of them in turn then took off out of the training grounds.

"CAMMI" he heard his father shout, but it wasn't angry like he expected just worried.

Cammi kept on running through the castle then when he reached the castle entrance he froze and seemed to shake more than he already was but not with fear but excitement and happiness. 

The three knights nearly ran into the cub when he made such an abrupt stop then noticed he was shaking.

"Cammi, what is the matter?" said Sir Plucki placing his hand on the cub's shoulder.

Cammi didn't hear him he was to busy staring at the female gummi stood by the castle's entrance who was staring back at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back and whispered "mother"

She nodded back and he ran again but straight into her arms. Cammi reached her and jumped into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her torso. 

"Mommy" Cammi said then began crying.

The three knights just stared at the scene in total shock. 

TBC…

Please note: This is my last update for now, for I am going on holiday for 2 weeks, so it will be awhile before I update again.

End of Part V

Part VI coming soon!


	6. The Past Returns

Part VI

The knights came out of their state of shock a few minutes later after seeing Cammi and his mother reunited. The description Cammi had told them after his nightmare fitted the female gummi perfectly, her long golden hair swayed slightly with the breeze revealing her young features and her light ocean blue eyes that sparkled. Her golden fur glistered in the sunlight that appeared for a few minutes before hiding behinds the clouds nearby, a smile was plastered on her face, she looked truly happy and her name was Meloni. 

Cammi and his mother broke apart and she placed him back on the ground but he still kept a firm grasp on her hand, as if afraid that she would vanish if he let go. 

The two looked at one another and smiled before Cammi's mother began guiding Cammi towards the knights. 

Sir Plucki and the other two knights beside him looked astounded, just yesterday Cammi had told them his nightmare and described his mother and then the next day she show's up right in front of them as they watched Cammi and his mother confront them.

"Bienvenue, Gummadoon" said Sir Blastus taking Meloni's hand and kissing it.

"Thank you, (pause) I believe it must be one of you three that raised my son, Cammi?" said Meloni pulling her son in front of her and placing her hands on his shoulders to which Sir Plucki nodded.

The knights, Cammi and his mother began to discuss about Cammi and why she was absent in raising him which she replied, as there was an evil after him named Tarquan. She left him in the bushes while she led Tarquan off track and away from her son which she had succeeded for ten years before he realised what she had done and returned. 

They had just finished their discussion and went indoors, Cammi and Sir Plucki going back to their room while Meloni, Cammi's mother was shown to an another room. 

The sun was beginning to set and Cammi soon came out of his room and went to join his mother on the castle walls where he wanted to watch the sunset with her. The sun began to sink down over the green hills casting a long shadow ahead of it, the sky was no longer blue but pink and orange as the rays of the sun began to falter and disappear along with the sun taking the last bit of warmth with it. 

Cammi smiled feeling both happy and fulfilled to have his mother back. 

They stared at the sky for a few more moments before Cammi beckoned his mother inside to show her the swords he had recently made. They started off the castle wall, Cammi running ahead, his mother close behind him when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. 

Time seemed to have stopped by for her, her eyesight became focused and a blur as several images flew in front of her. She saw a hill nearby Gummadoon swarming with humans, an evil, hideous smile plastered on each of their faces, all armed in the dead of night with their weapons, torches were used to guide them.

There at the front stood the leader, invisible by his cloak as was his army, they looked to be observing the castle when the images quickly changed before her and showed her Gummadoon. 

The fight was over, many were killed, blood stained the ground as well as many human and gummi's hands and weapons, the humans had fled and had just been beaten. 

Meloni felt the images leave her mind and could feel someone shaking her and another waving their arms in front of her eyes. Her eyes then blinked and she was back in reality, seeing Cammi in front of her, two tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stopped waving his arms in front of her face. She felt that she had a migraine due to how much pain her head was giving her, turning slightly she saw that Cammi's foster father was beside shaking her and asking if she was all right.

Meloni immediately remembered the vision and told him what she had seen, as so they could be prepared as she suspected that these small groups of humans were working for Tarquan and so that evening everyone was on guard and proceeded with high caution since Meloni's vision.

Evening soon came, the sky was pitched black, and the wind was bitterly cold and damp, the stars that dotted in the nightsky dimmed dramatically since there was no moon at all that night. 

Cammi teeth clattered, he was shivering at the cold wind despite that everyone was quite and listening intensively for any footsteps or anything suspicious. He was by his dad's side on the lookout when his mother joined them, her face was emotionless, and her eyes focused and glowed in the dark as she came and stood by him. He turned to face the empty space in the dark that he could hardly see since it was so dark. He concentrated hard and focused on the space, after a long while of staring and about to give up he then saw something in a resemblance of a shadow moving in the forest and was coming closer to the empty space on top of a hill where his mother had predicted they would be. Cammi lifted up his hand to indicate what he'd seen, but his dad pulled it down nodding his head that he had seen it. 

The whole castle waited for this shadow that now lurked in the empty clearing on the hill as they looked closely they could see several other shadows, many torches were now lit and they could see the human's weapons glistering in the light. 

Cammi went pale when he saw them and watched as every knight around him tightened their grip on their weapons as he held the hilt of his sword tighter by his side under his cloak. Next thing he knew when he turned around was that the human army, were no longer in the empty clearing but all around the castle trying to spy on them. He observed them carefully but before he knew it both sides were in war, the human's opening up the attack to which the gummi's automatically retaliated. 

Since then he had been kept aside with his mother, away from the battle, as his father didn't want him to participate.

Cammi from his place by his mother on the castle wall at the other side of Gummadoon, tried to peer over the wall since he wasn't tall enough, he tried to see the battle field below as he looked over he wished he hadn't as felt a wave of nauseous washed over him. 

Thick red blood stained the ground and appeared black in the night, a few corpses lied on the ground, weapons of their own piercing their heart and the smell of death lingered in the air as Cammi watched the few remaining humans fled for their lives. 

Cammi watched from his place, feeling he would be sick any moment observed the knights as they rode through the gates looking relieved and happy but serious all at once. He knew that before the battle had happened they had considered vanishing but with Cammi's enemy Tarquan on the prowl they knew they wouldn't be safe and especially not Cammi even if they had vanished. Cammi dismissed the thought and began running down the flight of stairs towards his foster dad who had just come through the gate and was dismounting his unicorn to take to the stables. 

Sir Plucki dismounted his unicorn and was guiding it towards the stables when he heard a familiar cub call his name and grab him around the waist. He stiffened slightly but smiled down at the cub that was hugging him, Cammi was small for a cub his age but he had loved and raised the cub since he was three years old.

Cammi broke the embrace and turned to see his mother beside him smiling at him and he returned the smile. 

Sir Plucki had seen Cammi's pale face and wondered what was wrong or had happened when he saw the colour return to his face he watched Cammi's innocent, childlike smile grace his lip's and his eyes sparkling. He observed Cammi and thought him to be a small cub again rather than a teenager with that smile and his eyes sparkling.

End of Part VI

Part VII coming soon!

Please R&R!


	7. Better Off Alone!

NOTE: Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed, reviews much appreciated!

BETTER OFF ALONE!

Part VII

Cammi lay awake in the stillness and darkness of the night. He was happy the humans had been defeated and his father and friends returned unharmed, but still he couldn't help thinking this was only the beginning like something worse was to come. He started tossing and turning in is bed trying to sleep but it was no good the events of the last week just kept playing through his mind. He had been nothing but a nuisance yet they put up with him, why?

He had been causing havoc all week and been shouted at and given disapproving looks and he wasn't use to it. Everyone was usually happy to see him but since the discovery of the book in the restricted section no one wanted to know him and now he just felt lonely.

A few more hours slipped by and the moon rose high in the sky and the light poured in through his window. A chill breeze was blowing outside and Cammi shivered as the wind changed direction and it blew straight into his bedroom.

"It's all my fault" he was whispering to himself. 

Cammi rolled over onto his side and a single tear rolled down his face he was greatly depressed. He'd hardly ever cried so when he did it was either because of emotions overpowering him, which rarely happened or because of intense pain. 

He lay there in his bed silently crying all the time becoming more convinced that the events of recent times were all because of him and it was entirely his fault.

"They'd be better off with out me" he muttered as he fell asleep.

Silently creeping along the corridor Cammi's mother approached her son's room clutching something tightly in her hand. She opened the door nervously as it swung open squeakily and looked into the room on one side of the large room lay Cammi's foster father Sir Plucki and on the other her son Cammi. She tiptoed into the room and sat down on the side of his bed. She wiped away the tears still staining his face then ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled weakly then turned and reached under his bed and pulled out his secret sword that only Cammi and she knew about. She struggled to pick it up because of its weight, but eventually managed to place it on her knee. Opening her clutched hand for the first time a bright light shot out filling the room, but was quickly closed again. She lowered her hand over the amethyst set in the hilt of her son's sword and opened her hand again. The light once more engulfed the room but this time died away quickly as the now small grain of sand fixed itself in the stone. It glowed for a minute then returned to its original state and she carefully placed the sword back under Cammi's bed. She turned to her son again and whispered in his ear her voice nearly breaking "I give to you the most powerful protection know to our kind for I fear you will need it in these dark times ahead"

That said she leant forward and kissed his forehead then drew back and rose to her feet. Shakily but quietly she left the room knowing she had given her son all the protection she could, but that even with the enchantment upon the sword and the first gummi who touched it next, which would be Cammi it still may not be enough to save him from evil that threatens his life.

Morning soon followed and Cammi didn't want to wake up to see the many disapproving faces, he felt horribly depressed, sad and lonely for the first time in his life as his eyes opened to the familiar sight of his room. He laid there in his bed staring up at the ceiling of his room fresh tears spilling down his face as he flung back the covers and got dressed. He then walked over to one of the nearby windows and looked out to see the black, grey and brown clouds had disappeared revealing a blue sky with a few white clouds and the sun shining down on Gummadoon once more. A smile played on his lips and his trouble's left him for a short while as he raced out the room to join the other cubs that were already outside playing in the golden sun. He jumped down several flights of stairs and ran down many corridors before reaching his targets, he stood there in the middle of the corridor just waiting to step out and enjoy the heat of the golden sun. He passed through the door feeling happy to be outside again but as he passed and his foot touched the hard dusty ground the sky become overcast and it rumbled and then a thunderclap sounded in the distance. Cammi's face looked horror struck then he turned to look at the other cubs who all shot disapproving black looks at him. 

Sheets of heavy, ice cold rain began pouring down but Cammi didn't dash in like everyone else he just stood with his shoulders slumped and his arms hung by his sides and cried. His tears came fast and mingled with the rain as they splashed down his cheeks. His clothes were heavy and soaked but he didn't care the only thing that went through his mind now was its your fault. He slumped down onto the floor and doubled over as his stomach flipped making him feel nauseous. More tears erupted and he wiped them away as best he could trying to stop but it was pointless the more he tried the more they came. He panted heavily trying to breathe then turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the gummi and saw it was his mother with his foster father, friends and councillor's Berrybaum and Wooddale. 

His mother opened her arms and gathered him up and let him cry into her shoulder while they headed into the castle to get dry. They walked into a large room where a roaring fire was lit and sat down in the chairs around it. All five councillors were in the room and staring at Cammi while his mother and foster father tried their best to calm him. His mother sat in a chair close to the fire rocking him and rubbing his back to try and stop him crying but to no avail, he just kept murmuring it was his fault. 

Everyone tried everything they could but nothing working and his mothers patience was wearing thin even she could only take so much. She grabbed his upper arms and spun him round to face her then said harshly "Cammi Derrum Gummi stop this crying right now its not your fault"

At being called his full name for the first time in his life it shocked and scared him since that tone of voice usually meant trouble. He stopped crying instantly and looked in his mother's eyes warily excepting to see her angry but instead although she looked alittle harshly at him her face had softened.

Everyone else in the room had been getting tired of Cammi's crying but when his mother had that outburst on him they'd all fallen silent and looked shocked. 

Cammi's mother leant forward and ran her fingers through his hair and then lifted up his chin and said "Now that's better"

The two sat there embracing one another, occasionally a sob escaping from Cammi but apart from that Cammi's crying had ceased and he soon fell asleep in his mother's arms. 

__

A few hours later

Cammi began to wake up to the feeling of a cold and damp breeze coming through his window making his tiny form shiver and pull the sheets tighter and closer around himself and opened his eyes only to realise he was no longer in his mother's arms by the fire but his bed. He rubbed his eyes and slowly and reluctantly he climbed out of bed, still being in his clothes he began to make his bed. He then walked over to his window and sighed seeing the familiar weather they had for the past few weeks only now it looked ten times worse.

The sky was completely charcoal black with no sign of white clouds anywhere, it began chucking it down with rain, hail and now as he looked a few snowflakes fell to the ground. 

He thought winter might have come early but as he thought he realised it was only October as he observed the strong wind blowing in his face and all over Gummadoon. His eyes began to slightly water with the strong wind making his eyes sore and his face ice cold and his hair a complete mess. He still felt terrible and that everything was his fault despite how many times everyone had told him it wasn't his fault but it only made him believe all the more that it was his fault. Cammi then sat back down on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, resting his head on his knees. He sat there for well over an hour in the same position thinking over what had happened these pasts few weeks before his mother came to Gummadoon. After a while of thinking Cammi stood up from the bed and began making his way out the room to find his mother and ask her something about the Tarquans as he made his way down the corridor to her room to where he thought she might be. 

Upon reaching her room he knocked on the door, receiving no answer he made his way to the Councillor's Tower thinking she might still be there discussing to them about the Tarquans. He began walking down the corridor constantly falling and tripping over everywhere and was sure that for a moment the some of the tiles were loose but immediately dismissed it seeing that they were neatly fixed into the ground and that there was no sign that they were coming loose. Cammi then began to think whether he was loosing his balance or was it that he was just seeing things as he stood up from the ground for the seventh time and continued on his way over to the Tower. Cammi then ran into the rain and across the grounds getting himself a little wet as he passed the stables and ran through the training grounds. He made sure to stay away from the weapons and the spinning things as he ran when he then fell flat on his face. 

Angered to what it was this time he then stood up and turned to see what it was that made him fall over as he turned to see edge of the fighting beam. He felt himself lose control and anger flow through his veins as he kicked the fighting beam causing a crack in it as he stomped off towards his bedroom forgetting about talking to his mother, but little did he know that she and his foster dad were watching him. 

Cammi reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him as his made way into his room grabbing a bag in the process as he walked into his room and started grabbing several different clothes and a few other essentials. Once everything was packed he shoved the bag under his bed and noticed the sword that he had made for when he was older. He reached under his bed and wrapped his fingers around the hilt but as he did a tingling sensation went through his whole body and for a brief moment his body glowed with a strange golden light then the amethyst sparkled and the sword returned to its original state. Cammi stared bewildered for a moment then placed his sword next to his bag in its sheath deciding tonight he would leave when everyone was asleep and he could sneak out unnoticed and then maybe all these bad and strange events would stop. 

Night came quickly for Cammi and he was sure to spend as much time as possible with his mother and father since he was sure he would not see them for a long time or possibly never again but he didn't want to think about that option. When he was sent to bed he changed swiftly and fell asleep in moments trying to get as much sleep as possible. 

Meanwhile, downstairs in the room they took Cammi in after the storm Sir Plucki and Cammi's mother were talking.

"What is the matter?"

"I've had another vision"

"What about?"

"Cammi"

"And?"

"Cammi will leave in an attempt to make things right"

"I will talk to him tomorrow"

Sir Plucki went to leave but Cammi's mother caught his arm and said " The sooner the better for I sense he will try to leave soon but I…I don't know how soon and I fear for his safety"

"As long as he remains within these walls he is safe"

Contented with that answer she let go of his arm and he walked out leaving her alone. She walked over to the fire and sat in one of the chairs and whispered to herself "But I feel he will not remain in these walls"

She looked up to the ceiling then out of the window and looked out across the plain and said "What ever spirits are out there help Cammi realise the truth for his eyes and heart are blinded by sorrow"

Then everything went dark as she closed her eyes and slept.

Sir Plucki entered his room and looked at Cammi he considered waking him to talk to him then decided it could wait until morning.

Cammi lay half-asleep in bed when his dad walked in and silently waited for him to go to sleep. He lay gradually coming round for the next few minutes and once he was sure his father was asleep he threw back the covers. A lump formed in his throat as he gathered up his pack and sword which made him want to cry, everything and everyone he'd known he was leaving behind. He opened the door and walked out into the cold night air, thankful at least for the rain because no one could hear him leaving. He pushed the door open a little so he could sneak out then closed them. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders then set off at a brisk pace towards the forest. 

TBC…

End of Part VII

Part VIII coming soon!

Please review!


	8. Too Late!

Part VIII

The sun was hours before rising, Sir Plucki woke with a start, he couldn't explain it but he felt like his fatherly side was telling him something, he worried about Cammi and the words Cammi's mother spoke of. He looked out one of the nearby windows and saw it was still dark, the stars very dim almost fading, the moon was sinking awaiting it's sleep and the dark navy blue sky was soon to change to a peach and pink welcoming the sunrise. He turned expecting to see Cammi sleeping in his bed soundlessly and peacefully instead he saw what he feared, Cammi had disappeared. He started to panic and immediately acted, got dressed in his knight uniform and tore out the room and headed to where he thought Cammi's mother might be. 

Cammi was miles into the dark forest away from Gummadoon as his eyes where set forward to the road, he knew he had travelled further then he ever had done even when he was patrolling the forest with his dad and his friends. He had collapsed into a crying mode when he was out of hearing range from Gummadoon, tears stained his face but he kept forcing himself to wipe them away trying to forget about them. 

Sir Plucki was now in the grounds saddling his unicorn as well as his two closest friends and a few other knights, they knew Cammi was not within Gummadoon's walls and feared that Tarquan would soon arise to take him. 

Cammi's mother stood in her place at the castle wall and watched the knights ride out, racing towards the forest; she pulled her cloak around her as to stop the rain from completely drenching her as she prayed only that Cammi would be safe and hoped the knights were not too late in finding him.

Sir Plucki rode hard and fast into the forest nudging his unicorn to go faster as did the others, his face held a mask of nothing but pure worry and fear. As he rode following some of the track's Cammi's in the mud which he carelessly had been trying to cover, he kept thinking as he rode and sometimes he would whisper to himself //Cammi, why? //

Cammi froze and stopped dead in his track's, he felt for sure he had heard his foster father's thought's and knew that they were looking for him.  He stared up into the sky and saw the sky change from orange to a light shade of blue with the golden sun glistering in the sky. He began to think, he always thought that he and his foster dad had a telepathic link between them since his dad could always read his mind like an open book. He stood there confused as to what he should do, he felt like his head was spinning and was becoming dizzy, fresh tears came to his eyes but they were not for his loneliness or his parents but for Gummadoon. He knew now that they did want to know him and that they did care about him just that sometimes he would have a bad day and that it not always his fault. He smiled at the thought happily, the sparkle returning to his dull eyes and the smile playing on his lips, he felt the sorrow leave his heart and eyes as he continued on his way. 

Although he knew now that they cared and was warmed in the heart he still felt like he had to leave not to make there lives miserable but to put things right. He then thought to himself about his parents and then whispered //I will always love you // and with that he disappeared deeper into the forest not caring anymore about the tracks that he left behind in the slimy, squeegee mud.  He hadn't walked far however when he realised that the forest was quiet too quiet for his liking except for the breeze that passed through the forest swaying his cloak sideways revealing his sword. He felt uneasy about this sudden quietness and didn't like it as he dropped into fighting stances, he stood there listening intensively and was now walking with high alert and caution. 

The silence of the forest was soon disturbed as a bone chilling cruel laughter could be heard singing through the air as the bushes around Cammi began to rustle and shake.

Cammi had stopped when he heard the laughter and he looked around in disgust as the bushes shook violently and wildly blocking his path when he saw something emerge from the bushes he stood there completely horror struck. He thought looking in the book in the library of the creature was bad this was ten times worse and looked fiercer now he stood there face to face with the creature that everyone called Tarquan.  He went deathly pale, his mouth locked open at the creature, and his face held a mask of fear and horror but he soon snapped back to reality and grabbed the hilt of his sword and withdraw it and whispered

"Tarquan"

"Cammi" Tarquan hissed and gave a half smile revealing his yellow stained teeth.

The two looked each other in the eye although Cammi tried not to, they were so cold and desired a thirst for blood as his eyes left Tarquan's and looked at his long, brown, roughed up tail that was swaying slightly behind him. He held a firm grip on his sword ready to attack when he felt the ground shake furiously knocking him down to the earth. He soon sheathed his sword considering it would be dangerous incase he stabbed himself while rolling about the place on the ground trying to stand up and gain balance. He could hear a loud crackling sound and could see that the ground was tearing away into a circle pulling him and the Tarquan underground. Cammi knew that this was Tarquan doing and began to scream as he was pulled into the dark world underground where Tarquan made his home. He pulled his bag off his shoulder's and threw it with such a force that it broke through the hard, crippled ground making a hole as it landed a few metres away from it. He hoped that someone would find him soon as he fell into darkness and the ground closed around him and return to normal as if it had never had been touched. 

Sir Plucki and his friends had heard Cammi's scream not far away and feared for Cammi's safety as they raced there way over towards Cammi's screams. 

They had caught up to Cammi quicker than they thought since he didn't bother to cover the tracks and were now close to where Cammi had once been. They slowed down their unicorns and looked at one another confused, they were sure that they had heard Cammi screaming from this direction and then suddenly everything around them went dead silent and there were no more tracks. 

Sir Plucki had an eerily feeling and didn't like the sudden quietness and held the reins of his unicorns a little tighter as he nudged it forward. 

The group then dismounted their unicorns and began to search the area to see if Cammi had really been in the area. 

Hours flew by and night was drawing on as the group of knights where still on the search party convinced that Cammi was around here somewhere and was soon reassured as Sir Gumlittle came back to the group carrying something in his hand. In his hand he held a small, leather brown torn-up rucksack type bag that now had several holes and was caked over in mud, one of the straps ripped in two as he handed it over to Sir Plucki who reluctantly took in his hands and stared down at it finding it hard to believe. He knew it was most likely possible that Tarquan now had Cammi and was torturing him somewhere but he cast the thought aside he didn't want to believe it. What he wanted to believe was that Tarquan was still far away and that Cammi was still wondering on all alone in the forest waiting for him to find him. 

TBC…


	9. Hope Restored

Hope restored

Part IX

The knights rode through the forest back towards Gummadoon, Sir Plucki in front with his friends beside him and the other knights following closely behind him. They rode back in utter silence with Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle occasionally exchanging a few words to one another. 

Sir Plucki held Cammi's bag in his hand holding it close to him, he knew the reason why Cammi had ran away but still he wished that he had spoken to him last night and maybe change his mind and stop Cammi from doing what he wanted to do. Sir Plucki was so busy wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that they had come in sight of Gummadoon until he passed through the gateway. He dismounted his unicorn and took it into the stables before coming out again, the bag in his hands as he began to walk up a flight of stairs to the Councillor's room where he would break the news to them. 

It was dark, so dark he couldn't see his hands in front of him, he wanted to scream but he knew it would be useless, he wanted to cry but then he would show he was weak and he knew that he needed to be strong. He felt like he had no other emotion except for fear and anger, he wanted to kill this creature to put things right and to banish his misery and to stop the pain he caused. He felt guilt arise in him for leaving the ones he loved and knew that he was causing pain to them. He had fallen unconscious due to a large rock hitting him on the back of the head when he was going underground, then when he woke up he was surrounded by nothing except darkness and Cammi knew that death awaited him soon. 

Sir Plucki had just finished telling the Councillor and Cammi's mother the bad news, Cammi's mother began silently weeping, her hand on her face as to avoid showing them her tears, the Councillor's looked at him shocked and disbelieving. Sir Plucki bowed his head as to avoid their gaze and confronted Cammi's mother and held out his arm revealing Cammi's bag. 

Cammi's mother removed her hands from her face and revealed her stained face and teary eyes as she stared hard at the bag that Sir Plucki held out to her. Without a second thought she took the leather brown bag from Sir Plucki into her hands and hugged it and began crying harder.

Everyone stood silent for a moment the only sound anyone could hear were the choked sobs of Cammi's mother and after a minute or two she calmed down and wiped her eyes and said, "Well, at least he's protected"

"By what?"

"Magic" she answered.

"But, magic of our strength won't last long against Tarquan" said one of the Councillors.

"No, not the present strength of magic, but ancient magic will" replied Cammi's mother

"But, only very powerful magicians who have studied for years in that magic can cast magic that might stand a chance against Tarquan" said Councillor Wooddale. "Besides how could you cast a spell upon Cammi your not a magician"

"Aren't I"

Everyone one went quiet again and Cammi mother pulled something out of a pocket in her dress and unwrapped it and there lay an old medallion probably one of the first in existence.

"This is one of the oldest medallions in existence and I have studied the ancient magic intensely for the last thirty years"

"But, what spell did you cast upon him then?" asked Councillor Berryboum.

"The most powerful protection spell in the ancient magic even Tarquan will find it hard to do serious damage to Cammi for a while"

Rather shakily Sir Plucki asked, "What spell did you cast upon Cammi?"

"Veracotum" she answered. 

Sir Plucki looked down at Cammi's mother she had given him hope now and strode out the Tower and headed towards his room. 

Everyone could clearly see that both him and Cammi's mother were grieving although Sir Plucki tried to hide it and would later grieve when no one was around. 

Sir Plucki reached his room and closed the door behind him, he was alone now and Cammi was gone. His cheering, childlike and innocent laughter gone and vanished in the air along with the continuous echoes of his cries. 

Sir Plucki lay down on his bed thinking about all the good and bad times him and Cammi had, had together since Cammi was three years old. 

__

Flashback

Sir Plucki and his two friends Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle were out in the training grounds training. It was the first time in weeks they'd been able to train because the rest of the time they were taking care of Cammi.

Cammi was nearly four years old now and would only occasionally behave for other gummi's when away from his foster father and his friends.

The knights had been training all morning and had stopped to take a break when Sir Gumlittle said, "Looks like we have a visitor"

The other two turned in the direction he was looking at and saw Cammi crawling over to them. 

Cammi was quite capable by now of walking but he just preferred to crawl. He nearly reached the three of them when a female gummi came running in, her name was Sandi and she'd been looking after Cammi for the morning.

Cammi reached the three knights and sat down in front of his father and smiled.

Sir Plucki then looked up to Sandi who had now walked over to them. 

"Is something wrong?"

"I've had to chase him all over Gummadoon this morning just to take a bath and as soon as he'd finished he raced out and went looking for you" said Sandi.

Sir Plucki looked down at the cub on the floor that just continued to smile innocently then hold out his arms and giggled.

"We'll look after him now then Sandi and thanks for your help" 

Sandi left quickly and Sir Plucki picked up the cub from the floor. 

Cammi squirmed around in his arms for a moment or too before giving a mischievous little grin and climbing up his father's shoulder. He climbed up until he was sat on his father's shoulder then clumsily swung his leg round onto the other shoulder.

Sir Plucki grabbed hold on Cammi's feet so he didn't fall off while Cammi giggled from his place on his father's shoulders.

Cammi looked around occasionally being swiftly pulled up when he leant back too much then he looked at what Sir Blastus was doing. 

Being a cub he was interested in everything so he put his hands on his father's helmet and leant forward. As he leant over the helmet slipped over his father's head so he couldn't see anything and Cammi slipped forward slowly. He slid off his father's shoulders then fell to the ground. Cammi's eyes were closed tightly but he never hit the ground he felt someone grab him round the stomach and lift him up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see his father and smiled at him.

__

End of flashback

Sir Plucki smiled at the memory, Cammi had always been mischievous no matter how old he was, he always gave them a laugh but sometimes he would get them angry depending how mischievous he was. He soon fell to sleep with several memories flashing before him and hoped that Cammi was all right wherever he was. 

Cammi was still trapped in darkness underground, his eyes were now coming adjusted to the darkness that surrounding him. He so desperately wanted to get out, he wanted to wake up and believe it was just a nightmare and that he never left Gummadoon but he knew inside that this was real. 

Just before morning broke Cammi's mother walked down the corridor swiftly and ran out onto the wall over the main gate. She needed as few gummi's see this, as possible so this was the best time most would still be asleep. She took out the medallion and placed it around her neck then lifted her hands up above her head and began to chant her spell. 

Sir Plucki walked out of one of the towers by the main gate with Councillor Berrybaum talking about the best way of finding Cammi and if they found him how to rescue him. When a bright yellow light caught their attention, it was too early to be sunrise so this had to be done by a magic. 

Shielding their eyes they looked up and saw Cammi's mother surrounded by light stood on the wall chanting a spell. Without warning the light engulfing her body shot off towards the forest and then within a second it came back and hit her full force knocking her off the wall. 

Sir Plucki raced forward and caught her just before she hit the ground and she looked up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered weakly.

"What did you just do?" asked Councillor Berrybaum.

"I cast a spell letting me know exactly where Cammi was," she said dazedly

"And?" 

"He's..." she said but paused when pain shot up her side.

She said nothing for a minute or two just lying on the floor clutching her side her eyes closed tightly and occasional gasps of pain.

"He's in the forest where you found his bag just underground in Tarquan's secret lair" she said quickly beginning to pant heavily and gasp more frequently.

"How do we get in?" asked Sir Plucki

"There's a cave at the other end of the forest" she said then paused for a moment then continued "Tarquan no longer has an army because we defeated just over a week ago but Cammi is kept in a cell at the other end of the lair and is being guarded by three of his men"

All of them fell silent but was broken by a fit of coughing from Cammi's mother.

"What is happening to you?"

"The spell drains the caster's energy and for every minute you used the spell that is how many hours the after pain will last" she replied.

She breathed heavily a few times before closing her eyes and relaxing, she had gone unconscious.

TBC…

End of Part IX

Part X coming soon!

Please review and tell me what you think?


	10. The Battle Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gbears, pity. Thanks to all those who reviewed, there most appreciated. 

THE BATTLE BEGINS!

Part X

Cammi stood in his place in the dungeon though he did not know he was in one since he couldn't see since it was so dark.  He could feel himself standing in one place only able to move his head as if invisible chains were tied all over him as he tried lifting up his right  arm. He strained to try and lift his hand in front of him but it was too much and soon exhausted him as he left it fall down by his side again. He wondered how much time had passed since he felt like a spell had been cast on him so he never slept or became weary. He sometimes wondered whether Tarquan had pulled him underground to spend his life in nothing but darkness and to separate him from the outside world. He could feel the mud on his clothes soaking into his skin making him cold and shiver in the process. He felt miserable and depressed and longed to be back in Gummadoon by his mother and foster dad's side again. He left Gummadoon in an attempt to make things right feeling the time was right but now found out that he was in fact completely wrong.

~*~

The knights had left Gummadoon several hours ago and had ridden fast and as hard as they possible could to reach the cave Cammi's mother Meloni had said where Cammi would be. They had ridden since very early hours of the morning and already it was well after noon but still they rode as to get to Cammi as quick as possible. 

~*~

Cammi could hear voices around him, he didn't recognized them but they were ice cold and horrible to listen to just like Tarquan's who had freezed his heart when he saw him and spoke to him. He wanted to grab his sword which he could still feel by his side and waft the voices away so he could be alone, but it was no-use as he could hear them drawing closer to him. He was about to yell at them to leave him be when he suddenly shut his eyes at the light that poured into them stinging them causing two tears to escape his eyelids and roll down his cheek. He slowly and painfully opened his eyes again to what appeared to be a blinding white crystal light door stood in the darkness before him. He could see the light was only reflecting on him and wondered whether he was dreaming or whether this was a prison of darkness that no one could escape. He stood there for a moment unsure what to do but it seemed as if somebody had made up there mind for him, having no control of his body but yet he could clearly see that his feet were moving taking him towards the light. He could see the ever lasting beautiful light that still remained there waiting to take him someplace else he assumed, he was surprised now that he wasn't blind at the light's brightness having never to shield his eyes as he walked towards the glistening light that now engulfed him before disappearing leaving the darkness behind once more. 

~*~

The knights rode through the dry lands of the forest, riding through the brown, orange red leaves that waved up in the air slightly after them causing dust to spread everywhere. The sun could now hardly be seen from over the hills yet still there was light and warmth as they rode through the never ending forest. The knights could still clearly see that Sir Plucki being among them was still worrying about Cammi's safety, but what foster father wouldn't be who had raised a cub since he was three and was now in his early teens. 

They nudged their unicorns further and harder, if they were lucky they would reach that cave by late that night or early the next morning. They didn't stop once in fear that Cammi might be in more danger or if not already dead but they didn't want to think like that, nobody did especially when there friends was in the enemy's hands even though they knew it was highly possible that Tarquan could do that.

~*~

He traveled through the dark tunnels of the underground though they did not look like tunnels but nothingness, all hollow and empty with only the darkness as usual remaining. When Cammi had been engulfed by the light he had reappeared at the other end where there was no more light but darkness once again all lightened by a few flickering candle lights which casted shadows all over the walls of the cave. He had met three guards who dragged him gruffly and harshly across the floor a few times kicking him, which winded him as they kept on spitting and landing punches on him. He tried to take the pain, sometimes getting angry with them and wanting to draw his sword but he couldn't as he tried to cover his face stopping them punching him in the nose and breaking it. He wanted so much for them to stop so he could lash out and strike them down one by one not caring if they were unconscious or dead when they stopped. Cammi looked up for a split second thinking it was a trick just for him to look up when he noticed that they had vanished and that he was in another room. 

For the first time he could move as he stretched out his muscles and stood up painfully from the beating as he gazed around. He could the darkness once again but it was clouded this time by fog which Cammi thought was impossible to even exist underground. He held out his hand to touch the fog when a shrill piercing cold laughter cut him off and he turned his attention to the laughter and recognized it as Tarquan. He redrew his sword and immediately felt a surge of power go up his arm and through his body. He felt somewhat protected and had more power then he could imagine as he held his sword with both his hands and swung it in an arc shape cutting through the fog. He suddenly felt fear, anger and hatred go through, all his other emotions leaving him as he gripped his weapon tighter at seeing Tarquan standing there waiting for him, the fog seemed to have disappeared leaving the two alone. Cammi stared around amazed that something such as this could exist underground but of course he had longed realised that this was some sort of world that Tarquan had made underground. 

It had felt a long time to Cammi to be able to feel the ground again since he felt like he was floating in the darkness. As he viewed the landscape he began to shiver slightly, mainly at being horrified than cold, the landscape was every bit he had described in his nightmare. But when he observed Tarquan his blood ran cold, Tarquan looked ten times worse than he did in the book and his nightmare. He stared at Tarquan whose smile never left his face as he licked his lips before raising his hand that didn't resemble a hand as he revealed his long razing sharp claws that shone slightly as he launched at Cammi full speed barely giving him time to dodge or block it. 

However Cammi was smart, he had seen this was coming having seen it in his nightmare and immediately ducked so that Tarquan's claws miss him but instead it scraped it claws down in his back grazing him slightly and tearing his clothes, as he screamed out in agony. 

~*~

Night came and the moon offered it sympathy and gave off its light to all who may need it as the stars dotted in the sky sparkled brightly, the breeze very slowly flowed by in the sky, despite it being a nice night it was bitterly cold. 

The knights were still riding through the forest though they were near the point where they had destined to go. 

They all looked tired and very wary and soon needed to rest but Sir Plucki kept insisting to go a bit further so they were very much near the cave when they rested. He couldn't explain it but while he had been riding he was tired but then felt a sharp pain and guessed that Cammi was fighting someone, almost certainly Tarquan and was injured. He knew that Cammi was strong both mentally and physically but he was still just a cub and hoped that he could hold on just a little longer.

TBC…

End of Part X

Please tell me what you guy's think in your reviews! 

Part XI coming soon! 


	11. Truth Revealed

Truth revealed

Part XI

Cammi held up his sword ready for Tarquan's next attack, his face held a mask of emotionless, fury and hatred beyond all heights he'd never knew existed inside him. He was slightly injured with grazes all down his back and an odd yellow bruise on his shoulder. Cammi knew that Tarquan couldn't hurt him as much as he would have liked to because the sword had given him protection, which he too had never felt before. He could see that Tarquan looked extremely pissed and if looks could kill he would be dead as he observed Tarquan closely as he landed on the ruined, cracked black ground a few metres away from him. Cammi could hear nothing but the creature's vicious snarling and continues growls and sometimes roars as its obsidian, red beady eyes full of rage never left his.  Cammi was sure that the creature would strike soon but instead was thrown off balance as the ground beneath him began to shake violently causing more rocks and boulders to be lifted up to the surface of the earth breaking the land even more as the cracks in the ground began to form down even deeper. Cammi grasped hold of the edge when he rolled over and fell down one of the cracked holes as he heaved himself up, sword still in his right hand but was slipping out of his slippery hands as he sat on the edge of the crack and wiped his hands before getting a firm grip on his weapon again.  He couldn't explain it but he felt a surge of heat in his legs that hung over on the edge and swiftly moved them sideways on to the charcoal ground again just as a blast of fire arose from the cracked hole.

~*~

Sir Plucki moved swiftly but quietly along the side of the cave, they had arrived. He felt the wet grey dull clay smear on his gloves and on his knight armour, his weapon was in his hand and the other was on the wall to guide him. 

They were now in the cave, but looked at it in distrust, the entrance was like of many other caves but this one consumed more darkness within. It didn't look very welcoming but still they proceeded to go in holding their weapons ready to attack. 

Though they didn't know what creatures worked for Tarquan they were ready, they could use the darkness to hide from their enemy but as a true knight of Gummadoon they had always fought their foes openly and stuck to it as they made their through the caves entrance.

~*~

Cammi rubbed the side of his leg that was singeing, the fire had slightly caught onto his tunic and he was now beating it putting the flame out when he suddenly his head snapped up. He remembered something. He quickly gazed around and observed the landscape, it was charcoal black and ruined, and cracks formed several feet deep into the ground all over the landscape, he couldn't believe his nightmare was coming true as he watched more flames of fire rising from the cracks spitting sparks of flames.  He closed his eyes not wanting to believe it but knew inside him that it was as he stood up sword in hand and snarled at Tarquan and bared his teeth slightly. 

Tarquan stood there unmoving but looked satisfied that he had got Cammi enraged seeing the hatred he'd never seen before lying in the kids eyes and the fact he was now snarling at him.  

There was a huge gap between the two of them and Cammi knew what was to happen next, he began to think that his nightmare was like a vision or perhaps a warning and he had ignored them both. 

Tarquan began to grow slightly uncomfortable with the kids hatred, he had killed several people, all of them showed hatred and anger in there eyes but there's was nothing compared to what he saw in Cammi's eyes, fury and pure hatred with no mercy or pity. He could see that Cammi no longer acted like a cub but as a warrior born to kill, but then again wasn't he after all the reincarnation of the warrior he had been killed hundreds of years before because he threatened his power and he alone stood against him. 

The ground began to shake even more voluntary and violently like an earthquake never known before but it seemed that it no longer effected Cammi, he didn't tremble or start to falter like he did a moment ago. 

It seemed that Cammi no longer knew what fear was anymore but he was ready for what awaited him. 

The gap between them was soon replaced by great blazing fire, it felt hotter than a furnace the heat that touched Cammi. To Cammi the fire looked more like a firewall blocking both him and Tarquan but he was no fool he knew now that any moment Tarquan would cut through the fire using one claw of one of his hands and using the other to aim for his heart. 

~*~

Sir Plucki and the other knights close behind him had just passed the prison of darkness and unmoving and had rendered three guards unconscious and now stopped dead in their tracks.

"Cammi" whispered Sir Plucki as he heard him yell in fury before everything fell silent except for the roar of fire.

The knights didn't give it another second as they raced towards where they had heard Cammi scream.

~*~

Cammi stood their sweat running down his brow and his hands becoming sweaty but he ignored it as his eyes continued to scan the firewall ready for Tarquan attack. 

Then suddenly without time to think he heard and saw the fire split in front of him as Tarquan charged at him, claw raised above him ready to strike him. He brought his claws down but just before his claws made impact Cammi blocked with his sword slicing two of his claws off.

Tarquan howled and was seething with anger, the sword had just cut off two of his claws and black, oily blood ran freely down his arm. 

Cammi stood momentarily shocked, but not off guard he reacted instantly when he'd seen Tarquan's hand come down like his arms reacted on there own blocking his attack. Much to Cammi's surprise Tarquan's anger turned to laughter leaving him puzzled, but he didn't have much time to think about it because his father and friends ran in and surrounded him.

"Dad don't fight him he'll kill you" shouted Cammi.

"That's right" chuckled Tarquan.  "And after all things are just becoming interesting for young Cammi is remembering some of his past moves"

"Past moves" questioned Sir Plucki confused and looking back at Cammi.

Cammi shrugged his shoulders because although Tarquan had told he was the reincarnation of the Ancient Gummi knight he didn't truly believe it or understand it.

"That's right," Tarquan added smiling.

That smile made the knights shudder involuntary, the smile was cold and they didn't wish to see it again.

"Young Cammi is the reincarnation of the Ancient gummi knight in the legend about myself" he stated.

All the knights looked astonished and shocked at Cammi who just half smiled at them letting them know that he didn't completely understand or believe it.

The darkness grew and the thunder clapped making the knights and Cammi look back at Tarquan he was staring intently at Cammi who gripped his sword tighter.

"We have unfinished business" said Tarquan looking at Cammi.

His eyes flashed red and Cammi and himself teleported about twenty metres away from the knights.

"CAMMI" shouted Sir Plucki.

Tarquan advanced speedily on Cammi and wrapped his scaly, slimy hand around Cammi's wrist digging his claws in. 

Cammi felt Tarquan's repulsive, slimy hand wrap around his wrist and felt his whole arm go numb and Tarquan's claws sink into his bare fur. 

Thrashing around with his sword arm he was able to sink it into Tarquan's side, although he seemed to be unaffected much to Cammi's dismay, although he didn't show it. He felt his father's arms wrap around him just as Tarquan said "Telepoumm"

Then everything swirled in many colours and he felt himself sway slightly, but he refused himself to fall especially infront of Tarquan and his father. The next thing he knew was that his body seemed to have gone feather light and he was floating down what appeared to be a tunnel. Then his body became weighted down and he fell faster through the tunnel until he slid out the bottom into misty clouds.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think of this, tell me in your review?

End of Part XI

Part XII coming soon!


	12. Luck!

Luck!

Part XII

Cammi stood up slightly dazed by the journey through the tunnel and began moving his way through the misty clouds. When he came out of the mist he gazed around and saw that they were in a different realm but similar except that there was no fires. He felt someone grasp him by the shoulder, as he swiftly spun around swinging his fist which his father easily caught as he looked he could see that his father looking down on him both worried and concerned when he was then pulled aside behind his father he looked back to see Tarquan standing a few metres away from them. He stood behind his father who was protecting him and stood there unsure of what to do. He looked down at his sword in his hand and could see that it still shone its everlasting crystal white light and hope it would give him an answer. Cammi couldn't explain it but he knew what must be done as he felt himself turn with hatred once more in his eyes burning to kill this creature before him. He felt a change within himself as he lifted up his sword and walked forward in front of his dad who kept trying to hold him back. He pulled his dad's arm down as his father turned to face him. Cammi shook his head at him, his expressions looking somewhat older and determined as he marched towards Tarquan fearless, his sword held up in front of him like the beginning of a duel or a fight before letting it fall to his side again. 

Sir Plucki watched after Cammi, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him but he did worry about him and began to wonder whether Cammi was the reincarnation of the legend knight for he looked, older, determined and fearless and that was what scared him for the first time about Cammi. As he watched he became more aware that whoever was in Cammi, it was not the Cammi he knew, for he knew that right this moment Cammi would be petrified and wanting to go home and wake up to believe it was a nightmare. Also what got him more concerned more than anything was the hatred in Cammi's eye, through his up bringing he had never seen such hatred that laid within him. The only few emotions he thought Cammi knew was happiness and mischievous like any normal cub, but he seemed to know more.

Cammi moved swiftly and skilfully towards Tarquan, who seemed to be watching his every move as Cammi brought his sword up before him, his eyes focused on Tarquan. 

For a moment time seemed to have frozen neither of them moving, both waiting for each other to make the first move when finally Tarquan broke it by speedily racing up to Cammi to grasp him by the throat. But Cammi was quick and acted instantly swinging his sword in an arc stopping Tarquan before him as he held his sword above him blocking Tarquan slimy, slithering hand from grasping his throat. 

The two battled intensely and for the first time Cammi began to show signs of weariness which pleased Tarquan. Every move took more and more of Cammi's strength and he was struggling to keep hold of his sword because it was becoming too heavy.

"Time to end this game" said Tarquan advancing on Cammi.

Cammi just stood panting heavily with his sword by his side slightly leaning on it since it was now becoming increasingly difficult to stand. 

Tarquan leapt forward across the plane certain that this final blow should be enough to kill the cub and then he would be free from his underground prison for all eternity. He closed the distance between the two of them and brought his slimy, scaly hand in the air as he reached Cammi. However, something he hadn't anticipated happened, Cammi disappeared and then he felt a burning sensation plunge through his back narrowly missing his heart. Cammi had disappeared behind Tarquan and attacked with plunging his sword into his back then collapsed on the ground through exhaustion. 

Tarquan let out a deathly, bone chilling scream, which made Cammi and his father cover their ears to try and drown it out. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped and Tarquan turned to look at Cammi bearly managing to say "You've won the battle, but I'm going to win the war" then disappeared.

Cammi fell forward his anger drained from his body and he let out a wail, he'd returned to being the small, scared teen Sir Plucki knew. He walked over and picked him up and Cammi stared up at him, he was confused, hurt and scared and all he wanted now was comfort.

"Come on Cammi we've got to get out of here" he said.

Cammi nodded his head then croaked "Telepoumm" 

The two disappeared from that plane and went through a similar experience as before and appeared where they'd left the other knights. By this time Cammi was asleep in his father's arms clutching his sword tightly unwilling to let go so they left it in his hand. 

The group then steadily but swiftly started to leave this plane itself as more fire arose from the cracks and was starting to surround them, they could clearly see that this plane was falling apart as they took to the passageway nearby that lead them to Cammi. 

They ran through the passageway, not looking back as they ran passed Cammi's original cell full of nothing but darkness and paralysis, his prison of darkness. 

Lucky while they were running through several more tunnels they didn't meet up with any of Tarquan's men, it seemed that most of Tarquan's army had been defeated on the battlefield when his army appeared and now only had a few guards as they ran into some of the shadows of the tunnels. When they looked up ahead they could see the light of the outside world, their world that was full of life and beauty not the world of Tarquan's that had no life, a broken landscape and was starting to decay. 

They were gradually drawing closer to the light that was shining brightly at them welcoming them into the light as they ran forth into it and appeared outside the cave.  

They sighed a huge relief when they came to the edge of the cliff and saw the wide out stretched never-ending forest. As they crept along the side of the cliff carefully as not to fall off, carried on down the slope towards their unicorns. They intended to get back to Gummadoon as quick as possible as they mounted their unicorns, Cammi still being fast asleep in his dad's arms even when his dad mounted his unicorn and placed Cammi in front of him. 

The knights set there target for Gummadoon as they began to ride, Cammi occasionally stirring and for once in a long while he managed to sleep peacefully, his dreams undisturbed. 

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think!

End of Part XII

Part XIII coming soon!


	13. No Way!

No Way!

Part XIII

The knight's rode through the familiar sight of the forest schedule when patrolling it, they were still a long way from Gummadoon and felt very weary. 

They had been riding nearly all morning and hadn't slept since the night before, Cammi had woken up during the journey but had soon fell back to sleep again seeing where they were. They rode along at a steady pace and they would soon be at Gummadoon. 

Sir Plucki was anxious to get back to Gummadoon but then something caught his attention and he stopped his unicorn there was just no way it couldn't be his youngest knight, Cubbi.

A small pink cub clad in the same things Cubbi wore about eight years old was picking berries occasionally complaining how boring it was. The cub grabbed a handful of berries then turned round to place them in the basket when he noticed the knights.

"Sir Plucki?" the cub said completely shocked.

"Cubbi" he answered bewildered.

"Hi, I'm Cubbi, my grandfather was one of your knights wasn't he?" said Cubbi happily.

This was his youngest knight's grandson he'd forgotten how much time had passed, but was the Cubbi he knew still alive?

"Where is your grandfather?" asked Sir Plucki.

"He's inside" replied the cub.

"Do you want to see him?" the cub asked a few seconds later.

"If you don't mind"

The other knights looked completely shocked Cubbi's grandson was an exact replica of him physically and spiritually.

"Cubbi" a young female voice called.

"Yes, mother" replied Cubbi.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"The Knights of Gummadoon" he replied.

The bushes parted and a young female gummi of about twenty-six walked through. She had light pink fur, deep red hair, and dark, blue sapphire eyes and wore a long white dress her feet were bare. She took one look at the knights then looked at Sir Plucki and said, "I'm Milli"

"Pleasure to meet you, Milady" they replied.

"Would you like to meet my father?" she asked.

"Yes, if it's not to much of an inconvenience" replied Sir Plucki.

"Please follow me then," she said smiling then started to walk off.

Cubbi ran along at the knights side asking questions most of the way to the Glen. He constantly asked about details on his grandfather's visit to Gummadoon and about Cammi.

They tied their unicorns up outside the Glen then walked in to find the place full of gummi's, the ancient gummi's had returned. 

With Igthorn and Lady Bane dead and Calla's son on the throne the ancient gummi's thought it safe to return, but they were so far unaware of Tarquan. 

The knights walked across the main hall cubs stood all the way up the stairs peering over the banners looking at the knights to shy to approach them while the adults stood momentarily shocked.

"Sir Plucki" a finally familiar voice called out.

"Sir Cubbi" he replied.

An elderly male pink furred gummi came forward dressed in a brown tunic and clasped hands with Sir Plucki. 

The two were immediately engaged in a deep conversation as Sir Cubbi led them off into another room where they could talk. They mostly talked about what had happened in one hundred years since they last saw one another. 

Sir Cubbi mostly talked about his family and what happened to Igthorn and the Ancient gummies from New Gumbrea. He also listened intensively to what they had been doing for the past ten years since they had become visible again and was interested in Cammi's upbringing since he knew that Sir Plucki did not have children of his own or at least he didn't when he was there. They talked for several hours mostly about this new threat, Tarquan and how to deal with him and how Cammi was involved. 

Towards the end of the conversation Cammi slouched down in his chair adult conversation were so boring, especially when they went on for hours. He was happy thinking about what he would do when he got back to Gummadoon that it startled him when he heard his father speak to him.

"Cammi, why don't you go and play with the other cubs"

"Huh, okay" said Cammi.

He got up and left the room he wasn't overly keen on going and making friends with the other cubs because he didn't know them or their parents and he was shy of people he didn't know, but luckily he ran into Cubbi on his way to the Great Hall. 

"Where ya going?" asked Cubbi.

"The Great Hall" Cammi replied.

"Hey, you wonna meet the others?" asked Cubbi excitedly.

"Sure" replied Cammi.

Cubbi ran off to the Great Hall with Cammi in pursuit when they came in they went over to a group of seven cubs between the ages of ten to fourteen.

"Hiya!" said Cubbi 

"Hey" they replied.

"This is Cammi" Cubbi replied.

"Cammi, this is Leylaniel and Clarissa" he said pointing to two pink female gummi's about twelve years old.

"And this is Alfie" he said pointing to a tall brown male cub about thirteen years old.

" Sammi" he said pointing to a reddy brown male cub about eleven.

" Stanney" he said pointing to a golden brown male cub about thirteen.

"And finally this is Lilli" he said pointing to a white gummi about fourteen.

Cammi stared at her the longest of any of them she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey" he said distantly.

She giggled which made him blush how long had he been staring at her for?

He felt hot so he pulled back his hood and through his cloak behind his shoulders then looked puzzled when all the cubs gasped.

"What?" said Cammi.

"You've got a sword," exclaimed Cubbi

"Yeah" said Cammi unsure what to make of that comment.

"Can you lift it? Said Stanney bitterly.

Cammi unsheathed his sword and held it infront of him for the cubs to see all of them seemed impressed except for Stanney who just sunk into the shadows.

"Can I hold it?" said Cubbi eagerly.

Cammi stood a moment considering the question for a moment the said " Sure, as long as your careful"

"Cool" replied Cubbi.

Cammi handed the sword to Cubbi and as soon as he let go Cubbi dropped it onto the floor.

"It's so heavy," exclaimed Cubbi.

Cammi smiled then took the sword from Cubbi and sheathed it. He chanced a glance at Lilli and saw she was looking at him with admiration while Stanney just seemed to get more annoyed.

His father's voice stopped them from saying anything more and got the attention of all the cubs.

"Sir..Sir Plucki" said Sammi.

Sir Plucki looked at the group of cubs then noticed how happy Cammi was looking he'd never looked this happy with the cubs in Gummadoon so why were these so different.

"This is my dad," said Cammi to the other cubs.

All the cubs looked surprised even Stanney then they turned to look at Cammi.

"We have to get back to Gummadoon" said Sir Plucki.

"Ok" replied Cammi following his father.

When they reached the door he turned round and looked mostly at Lilli and said bye then took off after his father. 

TBC…

End of Part XIII

Part XIV coming soon!


	14. Answers!

Answers!

Part XIV

The knights began to move away from the Glen as Cammi waved back at his new found friends partically Cubbi and Lilli as their unicorns began to speed up and the Glen was beginning to fade behind them. To Cammi the ride back to Gummadoon from the Glen seemed quite quick as his thoughts strayed to Lilli. She was a dream that haunted him she was perfect her snowy white fur her sky blue eyes and long black braided hair. She was all he could think about yet it seemed strange he'd been round lots of other girls his same age and never felt this way about them so why was Lilli so different. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed that they were already in Gummadoon and that his father had already dismounted his unicorn and was looking at him.

Cammi jumped off his dad's unicorn and gazed around the grounds and began walking with his dad to the stables hoping he hadn't been staring off to long when he heard someone calling his name it prevented him. Cammi swirled round and looked up the flight of stairs where he saw his mother and the two Councillors. 

Forgetting about everything, Cammi did the only thing that was on his mind, he ran up the flight of stairs and jumped into his mother's arms that embraced him tightly. For a long moment the two stood there embracing one another until they finally broke apart from one another, Cammi's mother placing him back on his feet again.

"You're getting a bit heavy," she said to which Cammi laughed.

Sir Plucki had just finished seeing to his unicorn when he saw Cammi embrace him mother, he looked like a five year old cub again with the childlike expression and the innocent smile but it soon vanished and Sir Plucki could see that he was being serious now. He made his way over towards them and upon reaching heard Cammi asks his mother about the reincarnation that Tarquan had told him about. Sir Plucki listened intensively to Cammi's mother talking to Cammi about the legend knight who fought against Tarquan, and before he died cast a spell that entrapped Tarquan in an underground prison allowing no harm to come to the rest of the world. He listened as she spoke that Tarquan would only be freed partly from his prison when the knight was reborn and that Cammi was that knight and that had been reborn. He stood there for a moment thinking about the information that she had told Cammi and wondered why she hadn't told them sooner if she already knew about the reincarnation as he looked at the Councillor's surprised expressions, this was new to them he thought. He decided to ask Cammi's mother about reincarnation later when Cammi interrupted his thoughts

"Mother, what happened to my sword" he gestured as he pulled it out from its sheath revealing the swords blade that gave off a silver white light. 

"I put a spell on it to protection you, young one" she replied.

"You did" he replied somewhat shocked "But how"

Cammi's mother held out her paw and revealed to Cammi an ancient gummi medallion as he stared at it in awe.

The group then separated in different directions Cammi with his mother and foster dad headed towards the training grounds while the two Councillors went back to the tower. 

The two Councillors where discussing a plan about Tarquan on what his weakness might be and decided to have a look in the library in the restricted area where Cammi had first found the book on Tarquan. 

Cammi entered the grounds with his mother and that his foster father would soon join them, he guessed that he and his father were probably going to be training and soon saw he was right as his watched his dad enter carrying his staff. Cammi felt a change of sensation in him, he unsheathed his sword and followed his dad onto the fighting beam, his mother looking after him for a moment smiling at his calmness. 

The two looked at one another, Sir Plucki could see that this was no longer Cammi since he was so calm and his eyes looked older and unreadable. He wanted to test and see what these past moves where that Tarquan spoke of even though he didn't believe him until he saw Cammi fighting Tarquan did he realise that Cammi had a totally different experience in fighting. 

Cammi held his sword in his hand and stood looking at Sir Plucki for a moment before raising his sword and bringing it down on him to which Sir Plucki easily blocked. Cammi then removed his sword as Sir Plucki swung his staff at him, which he blocked in perfect accuracy, and timing, which seemed to have impressed Sir Plucki. 

The two then stopped, Cammi could see that his father was convinced by something as he sheathed his sword and followed his father off the fighting beam. 

For the rest of that afternoon Cammi had been given permission by his mother to go and play while she and Sir Plucki held a conversation. 

Cammi ran towards the stables to saddle his unicorn preparing to go to the Glen but whilst on the way he was stopped by his father's two friends who informed him that the Glens had come to Gummadoon and was in the Councillors tower as he raced off to meet them. He soon arrived at the tower and could see his friends at the other end of the tower with their parents who seemed to be in deep conversation with the Councillors. Cammi didn't have to look twice to see that his friends weren't interested in the conversation as he raced across the marble floor passing a few knights and gummi residents as he came up to a small pink cub with a blue cap and recognised instantly as Cubbi as he said,

"Hey, Cubbi"

"Cammi" the small pink turned to look at him.

"Do you wonna have a look round" said Cammi looking at Cubbi's eager expression.

Cammi looked hopefully at the Councillors and the cub's parents who reluctantly nodded at him as he guided Cubbi and his other friends out of the tower passing his mother as he went. He led them to the training ground, which seemed to grab their attention even Stanney's. Cammi watched his father and Sir Gumlittle training, both seemed evenly matched; he remembered a similar occasion with his father and him training.

__

Flashback

Cammi was seven years old, he was in the same training grounds as he stood in now, and he was standing a few metres in front of his dad, staff in hand and held in position. He was going to be tested on the moves he had recently been taught by his dad and his friends. He hadn't been training long when his dad had knocked the staff from his hands disarming him but Cammi still had one trick up his sleeve. He dodged the few attacks but missed one as he was knocked to the ground. Cammi had immediately reacted and did a sneak attack on his dad as he kicked his feet from underneath him making him fall to the ground. 

Using the chance while his dad was on the ground Cammi had grabbed his staff beside him stood up and was now aiming his staff at his dad, a mischievous, satisfied smile playing on his lips.

__

End of flashback

Cammi smiled at the memory but also became aware that his friends were looking at him as well as his foster father and Sir Gumlittle. He quickly snapped back to reality as he led his friends away from the training grounds and showed them the rest of Gummadoon, he only hoped he hadn't zoned out too long to make his father worried. 

Sir Plucki chuckled at Cammi's sudden rush, he could clearly see that Cammi was remembering something by the way he just stared out to no where in particular as he turned his attention back to training and fighting his opponent Sir Gumlittle. 

TBC…

End of Part XIV

Part XV coming soon!

Please review!


	15. Of My Powers And Warnings!

Of my Powers and Warnings!

Part XV

Dawn had just broken as the sun began to rise from its sleep and lighten the horizon, the sky began to lighten and the birds began to sing. The wind blew its fresh, cool breeze soughing the leaves and trees as it passed by.  The sounds of a sword swishing and cutting through the air disturbed the silence as Cammi the small brown teenage cub inside the walls of Gummadoon that stood by the edge of the forest was practising with his sword. 

Cammi had been up before the crack of dawn, practising and his tongue commanding and summoning spells. He was starting to remember more of his past moves and spells as he swung his sword in an arc, did several circles, blocking and defending. Cammi was too busy training that he didn't realise or see his dad and his friends watching him. 

Sir Plucki had been worried and feared that Cammi may have left them again when he saw that Cammi's bed was empty, although he could tell that Cammi had slept in it. He was relieved when he had found Cammi in the training grounds, but he looked distracted and depressed about something. He was about to intervene to ask Cammi why he was up so early when Cammi summoned another spell.

A small yellow, orange ball formed in Cammi's palm and was gradually growing bigger, its fire surrounding it glowing; a sparkled crimson red and Sir Plucki guessed it to be a fireball. He watched as Cammi enlarged it, as forms of black appeared on the fireball indicating the burning and the ashes. He observed Cammi and had never seen him so determined, his face held a mask of deep concentration, and his eyes were focused on the task at hand. He took note of Cammi raising his hand in the air, the fireball floating an inch from his hand, his aim on the castle wall as he watched Cammi throw it at full force. 

The fireball seemed to skim through the air like a laser being shot, Sir Plucki seemed to be impressed by Cammi's ability in magic at his age but his impression soon turned to horror as he saw that the fireball was no longer aimed at the castle wall but Cammi. 

Cammi had teleported from his place to being infront of the fireball and could now see his dad and his friends watching him, all three looked horrified but Cammi just smiled as he dropped into his fighting stances, his eyes were now focused back on the fireball. To Cammi the fireball was moving in slow motion but to everyone else it seemed like a laser as he swung his right arm back ready to hit the fireball. 

It seemed like eternity before the fireball reached within a metre of Cammi, Sir Plucki stood nearby unsure of what to do, and he knew that when Cammi threw the fireball and was teleported infront of it that he couldn't do anything because the spell's speed was too fast. He stood there hoping Cammi had a blocking spell to it like some magician's did. He had heard that some magician's had a defence spell incase the spell backfired on them and only hoped that Cammi had something similar or he would be in big trouble. 

Cammi grunted before swinging his arm across infront of him, his hand making impact with the fireball. 

Under normal circumstances the fireball would be searing him but it didn't as Cammi's hand tore through the fireball splitting it in two as the fireball went passed him before disappearing into ash and smoke. 

Cammi pulled back and stood up straight, a smile plastered on his face as he walked over to his father and his friends who seemed to look at him bewildered. His eye were now changing, they were no longer the old, determined wise eyes but the innocent, childlike eyes again but filled with depression and sadness. 

Sir Plucki stopped Cammi from walking straight passed him when he asked Cammi what troubled him. 

Cammi turned his eyes away from his foster father's unable to look him in the eye as he stared to no where in particular before he said

"I had another warning revealed to me"

"And?"

"Mother will (pause)…die soon, unless I do something" said Cammi shaking slightly before walking away from them, his dad following him. 

His father had heard about his mother but he could see that Cammi was still holding back as he followed him to the Councillors Tower and guessed that Cammi was wanting to see his mother. 

Cammi was completely oblivious to the fact that his foster father was following him as he entered the tower and saw his mother. He made his way over to his mother at the other end of the room as he confronted her his father right behind him. 

"Cammi" said his foster father "tell me, I know your holding back"

Cammi stiffened, his eyes showing defeat, he hadn't noticed that his father was following him nor did he care, he didn't want to worry anyone but they kept pushing their limits till eventually he was forced to tell them as he said

"Tarquan" in barely a whisper "he's recovered" 

"How do you know"

"I just know," said Cammi frustrated as he walked off.

"Cammi" he heard his father's call but ignored it.

His foster father was just about to go after him but Cammi's mother stopped him in his tracks

"He'll tell us when he ready," she said.

Sir Plucki didn't look very happy but he wanted to know how Cammi knew that Tarquan had recovered, there were several things he wanted to know but every time Cammi was holding back like he didn't trust him anymore. He had also realised that just of late Cammi was avoiding everyone, but why, what was he missing, why was Cammi always keeping to himself. He was going to bring an end to this and find out once and for all, what Cammi was hiding from him and to talk him. 

Cammi was just about to leave Gummadoon on his unicorn as to see his friends at the Glens after not seeing them for a week when he met his mother at the gates

"Ride safely and keep watch" was all she said as he smiled at her before riding out.

The journey to the Glen seemed quite pleasant to Cammi as the cool fresh breeze blew in his face, Cammi welcomed the breeze as he took in his surroundings, the few leaves of the trees were a shade of brown, and reds, winter was coming on.

Cammi soon arrived at the Glens where he saw Cubbi and Sammi on the lookout for him as he dismounted his unicorn and walked over to them. 

"Hey, Cubbi, Sammi"

"Hey" they both replied.

Cammi was about to ask them where the others were when one of the exit's to the Glen opened and he saw his other friends coming out to greet him. Cammi greeted his friends but tried to avoid eye contact with Lilli as Cubbi tagged him and they ran off in different directions. He thought this to be very childish but what did it matter as long as he was having fun and ran off into the forest after them. 

For several hours the cubs played until the sun began to set and Cammi had to say goodbye to them as he mounted his unicorn and rode out of sight. 

Cammi rode through the forest, the light of the sun slowly evaporating taking away its warmth as he raced through the leaves that littered on the ground. He could see that the forest was starting to grow dark as a few beady yellow eyes could be seen in the shadows but he ignored it as he came in view of Gummadoon. He rode through the gates that were slightly opened apart and guarded by two gummi knights as he dismounted his unicorn and guided it into the stables. Once he brushed his unicorn down and fed it he left the stables and headed straight to his room, he guessed that his father was probably in the Councillor's Tower or in the training grounds. Cammi soon reached his room as he opened the door he was surprised to see his father standing there waiting for him. He closed the door behind him, he knew that his father was not usually here unless something bad had happened or he was in trouble, in his case probably trouble. He stood there unsure of what to do when his father indicated he was not in trouble just wanted to talk to him Cammi sighed a huge relief. Cammi walked across the room till he stood infront of his foster father when his father said

"Firstly Cammi (pause) I would like to know, why you are keeping to yourself"

Cammi turned from his father unable to look at him as his eyes were now cast down on the floor when he looked up again tears were starting to weld up in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, nor did his voice crack as he said

"Because, I've seen that everybody I hold close, or love dies" his voice not once crack as his eyes didn't leave his fathers as he tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Cammi, what are you saying, you want to forget us" asked his father with completely solicitude and concern in his voice. 

"No, that would be impossible, especially with you, your friends and my mother" he said half smiling.

"Cammi" said Sir Plucki placing his paw on Cammi shoulder and kneeled down to eye level with Cammi "No matter what happens don't reject the one's you love"

Cammi smiled and nodded his understanding and looked back up to his foster father and said "Is there anything else you want to tell me"

"Yes, how do you know that Tarquan has recovered" 

Cammi seemed to considering his answer when he said "It's almost as if we were linked, because it tells me in here (pointing to his head) as if we had a telepathic link but we can't hear one another's thoughts". And with that Cammi left his father alone in the room as he went to get ready for bed. 

Sir Plucki observed Cammi for a moment, he knew that this was the real Cammi that had been talking to him but he seemed different, more mature and older and soon realised what it was, Cammi was starting to grow up. But to Sir Plucki it didn't seem that long ago when he first brought Cammi to Gummadoon, Cammi being only three years of age and when the years passed and Cammi grew older it only seemed like days to him. 

Although in a way he also wasn't surprised partly that Cammi was starting to grow up because of what he had been through, with Tarquan, his reincarnation side getting in touch with him, revealing everything he was once was and still is. But in his eyes Cammi still looked like the small young cub when he first found him. 

Cammi watched from his bedroom door, he could clearly see that his father was remembering something but he still looked worried and concerned as he closed his bedroom door and went to bed. 

_Early hours in the morning_

Cammi tossed and turned, sweat beaded at his brow, his eyebrows knitted together, but he was too quiet to wake anyone. This had pleased Cammi just of late because he didn't want to wake anyone from their sleep just because he had a nightmare, but this was no nightmare this was another warning to him. Cammi looked to be fighting a battle within him wanting to become conscious again as his small form slightly shook before relaxing and Cammi's eyes opened. He began panting before his senses quickly came to him as he threw back his bedsheets and ran to the window, as he looked out he could see that it must still be the early hours of the morning, a couple of hours pasted midnight but still several hours before dawn. He felt he must leave Gummadoon again and head towards the Glen tonight when he felt someone hand on his shoulder he looked up to see his father looking down on him. 

"You weren't going to leave again were you" his father asked.

"No" said Cammi "I had another warning, something will happen to Lilli and Sammi tonight (pause) I've got to go to them"

"You are not going anywhere" replied his foster father sternly.

"But what about Lilli and Sammi" said Cammi.

"We shall go and see them in the morning" he replied.

Cammi nodded satisfied with the answer as he crawled back into bed but didn't go to sleep straight away, his thoughts were too busy on his friends and what may happen to them, especially since he feared they would be in Tarquan's hands soon.  Cammi slowly drifted off to sleep without realising it until he woke up the next morning with the sunlight shining on his face. Cammi immediately got out of bed and got dressed before dashing down to the stables to get his unicorn saddled. 

Sir Plucki soon joined him in the stables but didn't saddle his unicorn instead confronted Cammi and stopped him from saddling his unicorn. Cammi looked at him quizzingly when his father gestured him to follow him to the gate, Cammi obeyed and followed after his dad.  

When they arrived at the gates Cammi could see a small pink gummi by the gate and recognised him as Cubbi as he went forth to greet but stopped when he saw his friend's expressions. 

"Cubbi" he said.

"Cammi" replied Cubbi his voice cracking and his eyes shining with tears.

TBC…

End of part XV

Part XVI coming soon!

Please Read and Review!


	16. It's Time!

It's Time!

Part XVI

"Cubbi" said Cammi.

"Cammi, you gotta help us" replied Cubbi his voice cracking and his eyes shining with tears.

"What?" asked Cammi but within he knew what it was.

"Lilli and Sammi, there gone, they disappeared last night" said Cubbi as tears rolled down his face.

A moment's silent was heard except for the occasional sob heard from the small pink cub when Cammi whispered "It's time"

"Time…for what" asked Cubbi hearing Cammi's whisper as the rest of the group looked at Cammi.

"The final battle (pause) begins" replied Cammi leaving the group astonished as he went.

All the group apart from Cubbi knew that the final battle was soon to come but that was not what surprised them, what made them astonished and bewildered was Cammi's calmness, never before had Cammi been so calm and unafraid when he heard the word battle. Though they knew that Cammi was afraid he just now no longer showed it. 

Cammi walked along the corridor and into his bedroom where he pulled out his sword that he had specially made, with his name engraved down on each side of the blade as he pulled it from underneath his bed. He pulled out his sword slightly from its sheath to reveal the silver blade still forever shining its enchanting crystal white light of protection. He sheathed it again and attached it to his back before wrapping a cloak round himself and arming himself with several other weapons like two short daggers which he kept in his boots and two long dagger which were hidden around his waist. He left the room and headed back to the grounds where he had left his foster father and his friends when he bumped into his mother on his way.

"Mother…it is time" he said 

Cammi's mother nodded her understanding and embraced her son, which he returned before he broke off and continuing his way down the corridor. Tears prickled in Meloni's eyes but she blinked them away as she watched her son walk away from her. She knew that the spell she had cast upon Cammi's sword would no longer be powerful enough to stop Tarquan from hurting him or even kill him. She had to do something, she wasn't going to do nothing and sit there hoping her son would come back when she knew he most likely would not be as she already seen what fate and destiny was to be brought upon him as she ran off in another direction.

Cammi walked in the grounds and saw his father observing him and especially Cubbi who looked at him his eyes wide as saucer's, tears no longer streaming down his face and his mouth slightly locked open. He mounted his unicorn that was beside his father already saddled and ready to ride as he took the reins and looked at his father. He could see that his father looked uneasy, worried and unhappy about the situation but he knew that it had to be done or Tarquan would find him and kill him. He also knew that Tarquan had Lilli and Sammi and was using them, as bait as to hope that he would bring Cammi to him, which he had successfully achieved. His face was stern, determined and worried all at once when he said

"To the Cave" said Cammi as he; his father and his friends rode out the gates.

Cammi waved to a few gummies that stood at the castle wall or by the gates as he rode into the forest that laid before them. 

They rode for several hours through the forest as the sun began to sink behind the hills giving them barely any light as the sky began to get considerable darker and colder. A few times they would nudge their unicorns faster when they heard the bushes rustle or the breaking of twigs or branches as they felt it might be a spy of Tarquan's rushing back to report and tell him the good news. They were drawing close to the cave and had now stopped for a break, still being a mile away from the cave in case Tarquan tried to do a surprise attack on them if they were any closer. 

Cammi was now sat upon a stone sharpening his sword but soon stopped when it gave off a grazing, loud noise as he sheathed it again on his back. He stood up ready to go back and join the group when he turned and saw his foster father walking towards him. 

"Father" said Cammi.

"Cammi" he replied.

"Father, I fear," said Cammi shaking within himself but tried to ignore it as he began to walk with his father back towards the group.

"I know Cammi," said his father as he stopped in tracks making Cammi stop, as Cammi looked back at his father "Just make sure (pause) that you come back, Cammi".

"I'll try, father," replied Cammi as he embraced him this time his father returning the embrace as he realised that during this final battle Cammi could die though he hoped not.

Cammi and his foster father both knew that Tarquan was now stronger than he had ever been before as Cammi had told him of his memory that when he fought Tarquan several hundred years ago Tarquan was nowhere near as powerful as he was now. Cammi had wondered on a numerous occasions how Tarquan had gained extra power or was it that being stuck in an underground prison he had, had the chance to study or was is that he just naturally grew more powerful though Cammi doubted it. He cast that thought away for a moment but he knew that he must not as he figured that Tarquan might be getting his powers from somewhere but he was just not sure where. He knew that his sword that had been enchanted by his mother with the ancient's most powerful protection was now powerless against Tarquan, allowing Tarquan to kill him as he pleased. He broke away from the embrace and looked at his father tears beginning to form in his eyes as he tried to blink them away before his father noticed but it was no use as tears began to spill from his eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to turn away from his father when he felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes as he felt his father's gloved hand wipe away his tears. He embraced his father again only holding him for a few moments before pulling away again and heading back towards the group his father close behind him. 

The group of knights that had been waiting for Cammi and their leader to come back had managed to see through the bushes the two embrace one another, sad expressions on both their faces which didn't surprise them. 

Everyone was upset partically Cammi, he had, had enough they could see that, they could see that he wanted to be carefree like all the other cubs but with Tarquan as his enemy and a strong one at that Cammi had brought himself to grow up. 

They hoped that at the end of the battle Cammi would return to his normal self, his innocent smile and that mischievous glint in his eyes though they knew Cammi would no longer be the same person as they once knew him. Though they hoped that some part of Cammi would change and be like his normal mischievous self again instead of the more grown up self, though they had to admit kids did eventually grow up but to them it was too soon for Cammi. 

Cammi and his father returned as they mounted their unicorns ready to make the last part of the journey to the cave where Tarquan was kept imprisoned and locked away from the outside world. Occasionally Tarquan would only be allowed out of his cave for a brief couple of hours every century though he could not do any harm, as when he left the cave he was merely powerless. 

They began to ride again forever observing behind them, as they felt sure someone was following them. They stopped several times as to listen to where this person was but it was no use as when they stopped the spy, which they presumed stopped. 

Although they were within a mile of the cave, Cammi seemed think that hardly anytime had passed as he stood outside the cave, his sword drawn, his face holding no emotion but instead was grave and stern, ready to take whatever Tarquan threw at him. He took a step towards the cave, first going slowly as his feet rustled a few maple leaves on the forest ground. He gradually grew more confident but was careful not to drop his guard as he made his way into the cave, his sword shining it eternal silver light, lightening the darkness around them and the entrance of the cave. He started to quicken his pace slightly with his foster father and his friends following close behind him as they entered the cave, proceeding with high caution and quickly broke their fast walking pace into a swift run when they heard crying and wailing from within the cave. Cammi being infront of all of them made the run within a few strides until he rounded the corner, a surge of heat blasting in his face as he saw his deadliest and most hated enemy, Tarquan. 

TBC… 

Well what do ya think, guys, please review and tell me?

End of Part XVI

Part XVII coming soon!


	17. It's not possible!

It's not possible!

Part XVII

Cammi felt his heart freeze when he saw Lilli and Sammi, their hands were bounded together, they were also gagged, they looked to be hanging from invisible thin air until he observed closer and actually saw a thin rope holding them. 

They appeared to be unarmed which Cammi was relieved for, but now his attention was fully focused on Tarquan who gave a shrill, cold and empty chuckle before he said

"I knew you would come (pause) now where were we,"

Cammi shuddered slightly at Tarquan's words that dripped with filth as he observed him he looked to be slouching, kneeling down. Cammi knew instantly that Tarquan was not kneeling but instead was bending down on his knees if that what Tarquan considered his thin, black scaly bones to be as it launched at Cammi full force. Cammi however was expecting this and immediately swatted Tarquan away, carefully trying to avoid Tarquan claws as in his other life that what had ended his life along with one of Tarquan's spells, of course he never told anybody this because he thought they wouldn't understand. Beside he knew it was just too horrible and painful to tell them so he just left it at that. Cammi could see Tarquan racing towards him again as the two got engaged in a deep, fierce and furious battle, fighting to the death. 

Meanwhile the knights had just cut the rope, which hung the two cubs as they fell into the knight's arms below them. 

They untied the two cubs, who were still evidently crying with tears streaming down their cheeks and staining there faces, occasionally a wail would erupt and escape their lips as they clung to the knights with all their might completely shakened and scared. They could see that within the cub's eyes and their expression that they were scared but what cub wouldn't be after seeing, a hideous, old scaly black reptile, an unknown species, which was enough to freeze your blood. The few knights that had come with Sir Plucki and his friends took the cubs and went outside away from sight of Tarquan and his lair while the three remaining knights, Sir Plucki, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle remained behind watching the battle between Cammi and Tarquan. 

Sir Plucki seemed to be holding his breath as he watched his son that he had adopted as his own, fight against Tarquan. He felt hatred and anger beyond he'd ever known overwhelm him just by watching the battle, he never thought he'd feel such hatred with a passion again since the battle with the humans but meeting Cavin only a hundred years ago had taught him otherwise, that humans could change. But this he couldn't take, this was his son and only son, defending for his life because this creature Tarquan wanted to take over the entire world and all its inhabitants. 

Though he knew he couldn't intervene in the fight because the prophet had said that only one person could defeat Tarquan and that would be a young cub, a reincarnated knight who had once fought Tarquan and became legend though he died while in combat, fighting gallantly against Tarquan, and that young cub was Cammi. 

Cammi was now fighting Tarquan hand to hands since his sword was knocked out of his hands, as he looked out of the corner of his eye he could see his father and his friends waiting by ready to give him a helping hand though he knew they couldn't. He partically looked at his foster father and could see he was just about ready to join in the fight by looking at his face, he looked like he was ready to blow up. But that was not was got him interested, it was his father's hatred he could clearly see shining in his eyes, never before in Cammi's life had he seen so much anger, hatred and… defeat in his fathers eyes. He knew what caused the defeat knowing his father couldn't help him, but where did the anger and hatred come from, he thought it was probably because of Tarquan. Cammi's attention soon turned back to Tarquan as he dodged Tarquan scaly black, decaying hand with long razor like claws aimed for his head. He dodged several more attacks before seeing Tarquan summon upon one of his spells, next thing he saw was something of a green mist coming out one of Tarquan's fingers. He quickly realised it was a toxic cloud that Tarquan was summoning and just as Tarquan threw it he teleported to where his father and friends and touching his father's shoulder he teleported them a different location in the cave just as the cloud made impact with the ground. Cammi, his foster and his friends had just appeared at the other end of the cave when a blast of forest green smoke along with deadly black fume surrounding it as a black like skull could be seen in the middle at the other end of the cave. 

"Very good" a cold, empty voice spoke to Cammi.

Cammi pulled a face, disgusted as he left his father and friends and continued on with the battle between them, summoning a fireball spell as he did. 

But little did they know that somebody was watching them, the strange intruder wore an outfit between a ranger and a warrior, the person smiled as Cammi teleported away from the toxic cloud. It meant that Cammi was prepared and that one of the visions Cammi must have seen and was quick to act when it happened. Though it was dangerous spell being a toxic fume he cared about the lives of other people, even if they weren't near the spell, he still teleported them to the other side of the cave to make sure they were safe. 

Cammi felt someone's eyes on him but he shrugged it off thinking it was his father and friends, though he knew they were watching him he was sure someone else was here watching them. His fireball spell had been a bit successful in harming Tarquan slightly when he wasn't expecting it, causing a nasty wound to him enabling him to retrieve his sword.

The fight never seemed to be ending to Cammi, he wondered how much time had passed outside and longed to finish this battle once and for all as he fought against Tarquan just when he summoned another spell to throw at Cammi. This spell was unknown to Cammi as it resembled a small light blue ball but held a lot of power. He suddenly felt like he couldn't move like he been paralysed again just like he had been in that prison Tarquan had kept him in a few weeks ago. He felt afraid and a sad feeling insert him like he had failed, seeing Tarquan aiming the ball at his heart. He froze in his place ready to take the blow from Tarquan as he threw it, he tightly closed his eyes as he awaited the spell, and it felt like an eternity like time itself had frozen. He felt really hot, feeling the energy of the spell drawing closer, the heat raiding off it causing him to sweat. 

Everything seemed to be going so slow when his eyes suddenly snapped open hearing someone call his name. It was a familiar voice calling his name as he felt someone run in front of him taking the blow meant for him then felt he could move again. He shielded his eyes with his arm, the spell that tried to blind him, then a scream filled the cave, a scream he was all too well familiar with, it was a scream of death, pain and fear. He slowly opened his eyes to see who had stood in front of him and felt his blood run cold, the colour drained from his face making it deathly pale like he was going to be sick, his eyes beginning to blink with tears and his expression unreadable. His legs gave way and collapsed beneath him as he took the person in his arms he loved. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening, NO!, she couldn't be gone not now when he needed her most. He began to cry as he cradled the woman in his arms and whispered

"Mother"

TBC…

End of Part XVII

Part XVIII the last chapter coming soon!

A question for all you reader's out there, and I need an answer as soon as possible in your review! 

Do you want a sequel?


	18. Pushed Too Far!

PUSHED TOO FAR!

PART XVIII

Rated PG13 for mild language.

"Mother" whispered Cammi his voice cracking, tears were rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his mother's face as he held her within his arms.

The knights however not too far away from Cammi or his mother were speechless and astonished, they couldn't believe it that Cammi's mother had taken her life enable to save Cammi from the blast. 

They were still continuing to stand there when their thoughts were interrupted by a cold and cruel laughter. 

Cammi raised his head and saw Tarquan at the other side of the cave, a smug look on his face when he said

"Pity your mother taken her life, no matter, I shall still have fun in killing you, without your mother in the way" he said deliberately saying slowly and coolly so it would sink into Cammi.

 "You bastard" replied Cammi with ultimate rage building up inside him.

Cammi suddenly became very tensed, as he laid his mother down on the ground before picking up his sword and gripping it tightly, and raised it above his head. 

"Now, it's your turn to die!" shouted Cammi as his voice echoed throughout the cave, to which Tarquan in reply just laughed. 

Then Cammi felt a new power surge through, giving him strength as he shouted out the words he never said in his life, or in his other life. It was a brand new spell to him but he didn't care as long as it could defeat Tarquan as he spoke those few words

"Spirumit oumf thume ligumht giumve mune youmr powumer anumd caumst upumon mumy swoumrd, sumo I munay riumd thumis worumld oumf iumts evumil Tarquan" shouted Cammi.

TRANSLATION: Spirit of the light give me your power and cast upon my sword, so I may rid this world of it's evil, Tarquan.

Instantly after Cammi had just finished speaking those words the light on Cammi sword changed from silver to gold, but not only did it surround the sword but it surrounded Cammi as well. The ground beneath Cammi's feet began to shake and cave-in, and crumble as Cammi began to sink in slightly into the earth. He flashed a devilish smirk upon seeing Tarquan with fear in his eyes and starting to back away slightly.  Cammi started forward and stepped out of the small crater when he then said

"First you enslave the world, then you kill the knight of legend and now my mother" he said his tone dangerous and threatening.

Sir Plucki stood at the other end of the cave, frozen, and speechless. He had never seen Cammi this angry before and killing Cammi's mother, had sent him over the edge, he was aflame, with anger and hatred ready to pour out and strike Tarquan down. He felt for sure that this was not the real Cammi that everyone once knew, the innocent and childlike smile, and the mischievous glint in his eyes and being carefree, he was now dangerous hearing Cammi's voice told him that.

Cammi snarled at Tarquan before teleporting behind him and hitting him with the blade of his sword, usually Cammi's sword would bounce back with Tarquan's reptile skin being so rough and hard but it didn't instead it sunk in deeply into his skin causing Tarquan to howl in pain. Cammi smiled at victory finding Tarquan's weakness as he soon began to lash about the place hearing only Tarquan's pathetic howls and weak attempt at defending himself as blood began to spray across the floor. Cammi soon grew weary and decided to finish it as he thrusted his sword in the back of Tarquan's back causing him to give his last and final howl before dropping in front of Cammi's feet, dead. But Cammi didn't drop his guard, he wanted to make sure that he was dead and it was soon confirmed when his body turned to dust before vanishing into thin air. He sighed and nodded in approval before dropping his sword and collapsing onto the ground, completely worn out from the battle. 

Then what felt hours later to Cammi was actually a few minutes when he felt someone pick him up and carry him out the cave. He slowly began to open his eyes and saw the silver tracing of armour and Gummadoon's symbol upon it and realised it was his father. He then slightly turned to see where they were going they, not that he need to for he knew where they were going, they were now finally going home. But what he saw next made him nearly jump out of his father's arms catching him completely by surprise.

"MOTHER" he cried.

His mother Meloni walking by his side turned and smiled at her cub's outburst and held out her arms as he jumped into them grabbing her around her torso and her neck and held her in a death grip. 

Meloni smiled down upon her cub and returned the embrace, when they finally broke apart Cammi said

"How did you survive in there," he said anxiously, indicating inside the cave and the blast. 

Meloni flashed another smile before she pulled out her gummi medallion from underneath her clothes. 

"Magic" he replied to which she nodded. 

Meloni then explained how she became a fighter herself, and cast several spells of ancient protection over herself giving her the best chance of surviving any attack Tarquan threw at her. She then explained what had happened to her when the blast hit her, it had rendered her unconscious very badly and given her a couple of bad cuts and bruises. But with the help of the medallion she recovered quite quickly and under normal circumstances if she didn't have the protection or the medallion she wouldn't have survived that attack. 

Cammi embraced his mother again before turning to the other's around him, his eyes began to sparkle and glass over and his grin widened, a load of emotions overwhelmed him of happiness, relief and joy. He cried out as he jumped out of his mother's arm and onto the ground and hugged his father around the waist, tears escaping his eyes. 

Sir Plucki smiled down at Cammi, he was the small childlike innocent cub again, well at least for a short while as he ruffled the cubs hair. 

Cammi broke away from his father as he grabbed his father's gloved hand and his mothers and said

"Mom, Dad, let's go home" he said.

They nodded and the small group began to walk out of the cave, Cammi trailing behind again, the battle was now defiantly taking effect on him as he collapsed. But instead of falling onto the ground he felt someone grab him and pick him up, he looked up at his father and smiled meekly before giving in and going unconscious. 

The small group then continued on their way, when they reached outside the cave entrance they were greeted by the other knights and the two small cubs, still scared but recovering. 

They mounted upon their unicorns ready to make the journey home back to Gummadoon, Sir Plucki placed his adopted son in front of him, trying not to wake knowing Cammi needed to rest. But as he looked down upon Cammi who was now sleeping soundlessly he couldn't help but smile at a memory, ten and a half years ago when he first found Cammi in the bushes and how Cammi was when he rode back to Gummadoon.

The group soon began to set to the road no longer needing to worry about anyone following them figuring it was most likely Meloni, who had been following them to the cave. They didn't ride very far, but far enough to be out of sight of the cave by a few miles. 

Seeing it was night and the full waxy moon had risen and was now high in the sky they guessed it to be well past midnight as the stars glistered in their place, the group stopped for the night to rest figuring everyone would be tired especially Cammi but he had long since gone out.

The next morning before dawn broke they were on their way again, continuing their journey wanting to get back to Gummadoon as soon as possible, Cammi still hadn't woke up but that didn't bother them as long as he continued to rest and get his strength back. 

Whilst riding back to Gummadoon Meloni noticed that one of the rescued cubs, the girl, Lillie was her name was staring at her son, as if she was hoping for him to wake up soon, she smiled knowing that the girl had taken a liking to the her son. But she had also noticed around Gummadoon when Cammi invited the Glen cubs over to Gummadoon that his eyes were always fixed on Lillie, and realised that he had taken a liking to her but she also knew that it was dangerous for Cammi to grow close to a girl who didn't live in Gummadoon. It was not that she didn't mind Cammi fancying a girl but that he had chosen the wrong time and the wrong location with her not being in Gummadoon but the Glen and to the result of that Tarquan had found Cammi's weakness. Cammi's enemy had taken Lillie and her friend in order to use them as bait and to draw Cammi close to him, which is what had happened in the end. Meloni pushed those thoughts aside seeing Lillie watch her and she hoped that Cammi would be more careful when getting close to a girl because if he wasn't one of them would end up killed.

The rest of the morning they were riding till eventually they came to the familiar sight of their paths and realised soon within no time they would see Gummadoon within their view. As they rode and saw Gummadoon in sight it was then that Sir Plucki felt Cammi stir in front of him and begin to wake. 

Cammi opened his eyes slightly and winced at the sunlight as it stung his eyes but he soon adjusted to it as he looked up he smiled and whispered just loud enough for his father to hear him

"Home"

"Yes, Cammi, home" replied Sir Plucki.

As the small group began to come closer and closer to Gummadoon they could see the residents of Gummadoon cheering at them as they now entered through the gates, the gates then closing behind them as the crowd closed in on them. 

Cammi felt nothing but pure joy and happily jumped off his father's unicorn as he made his way over to the Councillors who he could barely just see due to the crowd that was around him. Eventually getting away from the crowd he came and stood before the Councillors, the Councillors smiling down at Cammi who stood before them but what he did next was most unexpected and he had never done it before but instantly they knew where they had see that done before.

He bowed down on one knee, his hand curled into a fist and placed over his heart, his head bowed, eyes closed, and was smiling.

The Councillors looked at one another and smiled, before turning back to Cammi who stood and embraced them.

This act to them was indeed ancient and extremely rarely used today, it was an act of respect, pride, and to say they had succeeded in their task. 

The knights walked over and stood beside Cammi after finally escaping the crowd that hovered around them. 

They hadn't seen the small event that Cammi had done to the Councillor's, all except the Councillor's and Meloni, who stood upon the balcony above them. 

Sir Plucki placed his hand on Cammi's shoulder who in turn looked up at him, he could see his adopted son's eyes beginning to glister and his grin widening, stretching from ear to ear.  He knelt down onto one knee till he was eye level with Cammi as Cammi threw himself into his arms, hugging him with all his strength, the two embraced like father and son.

A single tear trickled down Cammi's cheek, but his pride then kicked in and he allowed himself not to shred anymore tears, especially in front them, his family and friends. A smile was plastered on Cammi's face and was getting wider as realisation struck him about something.

Pride, that was something new that he had learned during the battle with Tarquan or he would have never known what it was until later on in life, while he continued his childhood.

He wiped away the single tear with the back of his hand as he tightened his grip on his father. He had learned, remembered and experienced several things during the battle, but now that Tarquan had finally been defeated, he had never felt truly happy. He felt a sway of emotions mix up inside of him of happiness, joy and relief. Cammi broke away from the embraced feeling his pride getting in the way, behind him he could hear the Councillor's and his mother chuckling, they knew what was stopping him but he didn't care, they could go ahead and laugh for it no longer bothered him, he was happy. 

But one thing he did know, his life was never going to be the same again as he stared up into his foster father's eyes and smiled. 

Sir Plucki returned the smile his son gave and ruffled Cammi's hair.

Cammi closed his eyes and lifted his shoulder's slightly as he felt his father's gloved hand ruffle his hair. It was what he needed this moment and thanked whatever spirits were listening for granting his wish as he watched his father stand from the ground his hand still on his head as the two continued to lock eyes with one another.

After a few moments Sir Plucki removed his hand and Cammi felt someone's eyes on him. He gazed around the crowd and then turned when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder behind him and twirled round to see the least expected person he thought he'd see.

"Stanney"

"Cammi" he replied "Thank you, for everything".

Cammi felt himself freeze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing especially from Stanney as he watched Lilli and all his friends gather around him and he felt even more shocked when Stanney held out his hand, a hand of friendship at that. Cammi felt too shocked and astonished to do anything as he studied each of his friends before his eyes landed back on Stanney's hand that was held out to him. Slowly a smile graced his lips and he felt another wave of happiness wash over him, feeling the two had finally come to an agreement. 

Gradually he lifted his hand and the two-clasped hand, for a moment time seemed to have frozen as the two stood there holding one another's hand as if they were warriors.

Finally the two broke away, their hands falling down to their sides.

Cammi turned again when he felt someone link hands with him; he turned to see Lilli smiling up at him. Cammi smiled back but a bit nervous, as he squeezed her hand slightly which she returned.

Cammi knew he shouldn't love at a time like this but decided to chance it, normally he wouldn't love anyone except for around his family because he feared the one's he loved would be hurt. He looked at Lilli then at Stanney as he, his friends, family and everyone else went indoors.

Though Tarquan had been defeated and Cammi had won and victory was assured, Cammi felt and knew that there was still much more work and danger ahead of him still yet to be done and discovered. 

What they were he did not know but he was for sure or hoped that they weren't as bad as Tarquan.

Cammi now stood upon the castle wall with his foster father, his dad's hand on his shoulder as together they watched the sunrise and wondered what was yet to come.

THE END

A well guy that's it, please review and tell me what you think?

Sequel Coming Soon!!!

I have enjoyed writing this fic, and would like to thank all those people who have reviewed, you were wonderful!!!


End file.
